Out Of the Frying Pan
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: A family vacation becomes more permanent when the family becomes what they thought were fictitious creatures.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a story that _Ryu the Weredragon_ and _tazkol the master of emeralds_ are writing for _Charem_. It will have extremely adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

&&&

It was an unremarkable early July evening. The Carlson's station wagon pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant alongside the highway that led to their annual vacation spot.

The family piled out of the car and stretched.

"Are we almost there?" John their ten-year-old son asked. "We've been driving forever."

"We'll be there when we're there," Nancy, John's thirty-eight year old mother said.

Susan watched other cars pass by on the highway before turning and looking at the title of the restaurant. It proclaimed itself the _TF family restaurant_.

"What's that name supposed to mean?"

"I don't know honey," Nancy said

"Honey? Mom, I'm too old for you to call me that! I'm old enough to drive now! Speaking of which, Dad..."

"Maybe after supper," Susan's father Larry responded. "Let's go before it gets too late. We still have a long trip ahead of us."

The family walked toward the restaurant. John lagged behind the others. The restaurant had the atmosphere of a diner. The lack of an Internet connection and televisions surprised Susan. She'd grown used to such things. John had grown up with them couldn't remember a world where such things weren't normal.

They sat at a booth. John ordered a root beer and the others ordered coffee (much to Larry's disapproval of his daughter drinking it). The waitress recommended spicy food before walking away to give them time to decide on what to order.

"Spicy food? I've never liked that sort of thing," Susan said.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Larry said.

"Still, we don't want to end up making ourselves sick," Nancy said.

The menu choices for the spicy food had a strange appeal to John. His parents had never let him try spicy food.

"Can I try some?" John asked. "The steak looks good. How do say that word?" John said, pointing out the name of the seasoning they used.

Nancy, who was sitting beside John, looked at the menu. "That's called jalapeno sauce, it's hot. It'll burn your tongue!"

"Sounds cool!" John said.

"Don't you mean, sounds hot?" Larry said.

"Don't you start," Nancy said.

"The chicken wings look good," Susan said. "I think I'll get the extra hot sauce."

Larry frowned. "Hot sauce? I thought you never liked that sort of thing."

Susan shrugged her shoulders and put her menu down. "Well, maybe I should try it. I know this sounds weird but it's like it's calling to me."

"There is the pasta with the jalapeno sauce," Nancy said.

"Aren't you worried it'll make you sick?" John asked.

Nancy shrugged her shoulders. "Yes but I'm feeling daring all of the sudden."

Larry nodded. "Well, if you guys are going to be daring ... when in Rome. Looks like they have some Cajun stuff. I think that's worth a try."

"Now I'm glad I didn't get the kids menu," John said. "No way they'd have all this cool stuff on it!"

The waiter came and took their orders. John found the waiting the hardest part. He passed the time by doing the puzzle on the back of the place mat.

Susan retrieved a book to read from her purse.

John and Nancy discussed the trip before discussing how far they'd get that day before needing to stop at a motel.

When the food arrived, it was like a Godsend to John. He felt a hunger he hadn't of felt in as long as he could remember. John remembered his mother telling him that growing boys needed to eat stuff that was good for them so they could grow up to be strong. Steak was meat. That seemed to qualify. John wondered if the hot cause would help make him even stronger.

The steak was spicy but it appealed to him, he savoured the taste as he devoured the steak. He saw that his parents and sister were enjoying their food as well. Everyone finished every bit of their meals, which was unusual as they usually brought home at least something.

Upon paying (Larry leaving a generous tip), the family left the restaurant.

Susan walked toward the driver's seat. "So, can I drive?"

"Well, I – okay this sounds strange," Larry said "But I _really_ want to drive! I don't know if it's the food or the coffee but it made me feel alive!"

"Awe come on Dad," Susan said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Larry said. "I just need to get this out of my system."

Susan didn't argue. Larry climbed into the driver's seat after everyone else was inside and buckled in. He drove out of the parking lot, onto the highway and sped down it. Long dormant confidence and daring flowed though him.

"Larry, slow down!" Nancy said. "You're going to get a ticket. No forget that, you're going to get us killed!"

"Yeah! Go dad!" John said.

John had never seen his Dad drive like this. It was like something out of a movie or game.

"Is this the example you want to set for the kids?" Nancy asked.

Larry sighed and slowed back down to the speed limit. "All right, I'm sorry. I just feel so confident. I don't know why."

"Well, it was pretty cool," Nancy said. "Maybe if the kids weren't here and we wouldn't hurt anyone it might be fun."

"Hey, we're not kids," Susan said. "Well, I'm not."

John saw Susan look in his direction. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm ten and three quarters! I'm almost a teenager!"

"Did that sign say rest area just ahead?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it did. What's wrong?" Larry asked.

"I'm not sure, my stomach feels funny," Nancy said.

"I'll pull over," Larry said. "I guess we shouldn't have had that spicy food after all. Though come to think of it, I feel a little odd myself."

When they reached the ramp, Larry drove into the rest area and parked the car. John watched his mother get out of the car holding her head as she walked closer to a wooded area. John thought she was going to vomit. Shock and surprise hit John when fire spewed out of his mother's mouth and ignited a nearby picnic table!

Larry ran out of the car and over to his wife's side.

"Nancy, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Nancy cried. "I just – I breathed fire! What kind of sick joke is this?"

Susan left the car next. "You set fire to that picnic table! Call the fire department!"

"That's your only reaction? I just shot fire out of my mouth like a…"

Nancy spewed more fire from her mouth, scorching the grass in front of her. The others watched with emotions that ran from horror to fascination. John saw something pushing at the back of Nancy's shirt. John thought it was a mouse and alerted her to it.

Nancy turned around. "A mouse; Where? Small fry perhaps but I wouldn't mind a snack!"

"A snack?" Larry asked. "What are you – we need to call a doctor, something's wrong with you."

"I'm sorry," Nancy said. "It came out of nowhere. Now it feels natural to say. I see such prey as_prey_."

Nancy licked her lips. A grimace interrupted her next words. A large pair of wings with orange scales tore through Nancy's shirt and unfolded behind her.

Stretching, Nancy saw her shadow and screamed. "Oh my God! I'm turning into a monster! Help me!"

"Mom, you have wings! This is so freaking awesome!" John said.

"Awesome? I'm turning into a monster and you say it's awesome?" Nancy cried.

"Oh my God," Larry said. "John, this is _not_ awesome. Kids, vacation's over, we need to get your mother to a hospital!"

Nancy ran over to Larry and grabbed at his shirt. John saw his mother was now taller then his father.

"Do something!" Nancy said.

Larry gasped as he looked at Nancy's hands. "Have you been working out?"

"I think I'm getting stronger! Oh my God, something's wrong with me!" Nancy cried as she let go of Larry and cradled her head. "I feel these urges. It's getting into my mind! Get out! Get out!"

John saw that his mother's skin was turning a distinct orange colour. Fine scales like those on a lizard were replacing skin. John touched the scales on his mother's arm. They felt warm, strong – commanding.

"Mom, you're changing more!" Susan said. "Oh God, we ate the food too. What if it's going to happen to us?"

Nancy took a few steps back and looked at what were now orange-scaled arms. She was gasping for air and her hands were shaking. From John's point of view, it looked like his mother was going to scream. However, instead of a scream, a stream of fire spewed from her mouth, scoring a cropping of rocks precariously close to the family car.

A pair of wings akin to Nancy's tore through Larry's shirt, eliciting gasps of wonderment and terror from all around.

"Oh my God it's happening to me too," Larry said.

Susan took several steps back and ended up falling onto her back. John watched his parents change. His mother's clothing was straining at the seams and her face was elongating. His father was looking at his hands; his fingers were merging as large white claws developed from what would soon be three fingered hands.

"At least you won't be alone with this Nancy," Larry said. "Why do I feel weird? It's like there's a voice inside of me trying to calm me down?"

"Dad, are you – we going insane?" Susan asked.

"I don't know," Larry said.

John turned to see something pushing at the seat of Susan's shorts. The smell of burning fibre preceded a large fire tipped tail burning its way out of Susan's pants. John didn't want to see his sister naked, yet he darned not look away lest he miss some of what was happening.

"Oh God, I have a t… a – I have a tail! I'm a freak!"

John understood what was happening when he saw Susan's tail. A child would dream of it, an adult would suppress such desires for fear of judgement to the point where they'd consider such desires unacceptable.

"Susan! You're – oh my God this is so cool," John said. "You are guys turning into Pokèmon! Mom, Dad, you're gonna be Charizard!"

"No, they're not real! Oh my…" Nancy cried, shooting out another stream of fire. This time, it hit the family car, engulfing it in flames.

John heard screams coming from the other people that were using the rest stop. Parents grabbed children who were saying they wanted to watch the show. Cars speed off, only by a miracle not colliding with one another. What at first was something cool was gaining the potential to turn into a nightmare.

"What have I done?" Nancy cried.

"Mom Dad, I, feel funny inside," Susan said. "I don't know where these thoughts are coming from. They feel like mine. It's like, I'm going to be okay if I just stay calm."

"Nancy?" Larry asked.

By now, Nancy had lost her hair and had a long orange-scaled face with pointy ears and a snout. The transformation had ripped her shirt, exposing a lighter orange belly. Larry swished his wings to put out the picnic table and car before turning to watch Susan.

"I feel like I need to do something," Susan said. A small tear ran down her left cheek. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I need to do this. It's too hard to resist."

Larry ran over to Susan, almost tripping in the process. "You can resist it honey. Whatever it's trying to tell you, you can fight it."

Susan shook her head. "We're changing whether we like it or not. I'm sorry…"

Spreading her legs and arms, Susan looked up into the sky as her eyes glowed. Her tail fire spread all over her body, engulfing her. The others screamed in terror. No scream of pain, or horror came from Susan. As the fire warmed him, John knew that this was not an act of suicide but one of cleansing.

When the fire cleared less then a minute later, Susan stood surrounded by scorched ground. Susan was no longer human. The fire had changed her into a ravishing female Charmeleon clad only in her necklace.

Susan gasped for air as she held out clawed hands in front of her.

"I'm a…"

John ran over to her, discovering he now towered over her where she used to be a fair bit taller. He gazed at his sister with awe and a bit of jealousy.

"You're a Charmeleon!" John proclaimed. "This is so cool! You look awesome! But, you're naked!"

John knew that a female Charmeleon was indeed a rare find, perhaps in the real world, the only one of her kind.

Susan gasped and attempted to cover herself but stopped. "I don't _feel_ naked. Mom, Dad, I think I'm okay. I want to panic but something is calming me. Probably better as I'd probably be setting everything on fire if I panicked."

John reached forward but withdrew his hand before he could touch Susan.

"It's okay John," Susan said. "I won't bite you. I'm still Susan. I may look like a Charmeleon but I don't _feel_ like one."

A grin crossed Susan's face. "Then again, I _do _feel _a lot_ more powerful. If I wanted to set fire to a bunch of stuff, I could. It's weird, I know that's arrogant but it seems almost acceptable in this form."

"But," John said. "You don't even like Pokèmon!"

Susan grinned. "I _don't_. Then again, this form is rather interesting. But, if I'm stuck this way, what's going to happen to me?"

What appeared to be panic was starting to creep onto Susan's face.

"Oh my God, we can't go back to our lives like this!" Susan said. "I feel good but I don't think I want the life of a Pokèmon!"

Despite Susan and his parents panicked state, John was growing worried that he would be the only one _not_to change. He looked at his parents. His father was a bit shorter with orange scales having overtaken his exposed skin. His mother's figure had little resemblance to that of a human woman.

"I have a job! I can't go there as a um, what did you call it honey?" Nancy asked.

"A Charizard! It's cool Mom! You and Dad are becoming red dragons!"

Susan folded her arms and grinned.

"Guess you guys won't be going back to those jobs. Looks like I won't be going back to school in the fall," Susan said.

Susan laughed at that comment.

"No more school? I can live with that!" Susan said.

"When is it going to be my turn! If Susan gets to stay home, I get to stay home!" John said.

"Now wait just a second John," Nancy said.

Strong fire tipped tails that burnt away the seats of his parent's pants interrupted Nancy. John couldn't help but run over to his mother to grab her tail. He avoided the flame like the proverbial plague. Nancy's tail was heavy but also warm and it felt strong.

"You guys are Charizard, this is so freaking awesome!" John said, clasping his mouth. "Sorry Mom."

Nancy laughed in a deeper voice. "Perhaps I can forgive this one slip. You didn't technically swear! But this isn't awesome! This is terrible!"

"Listen to your mother John!" Larry said. "Think what this will do to our lives! We'll never be able to go back to work like this and…"

"Yes?" Nancy said.

"You know honey, this might not be so bad," Larry said.

John cocked his head as he touched his mother's tail. "You guys are so lucky! How come I'm not changing?"

"Okay, my job isn't great but what are we supposed to do? We can't just go home looking like this," Nancy said.

John's parents were almost complete Charizard by this point with the exception of their clothes.

A cinder of fire flew from Nancy's tail and hit John's left forearm, sending a shock through his body. The cinder absorbed into John's skin yet caused him no pain. With the impact site of the cinder as the epicentre, a wave of change spread out and over John's skin, turning it into orange scales.

"John, I think you're getting your wish," Nancy said, pointing to John's right arm.

John looked and leapt into the air with a gasp of joy. His shoes fell off while he was in mid jump. When he landed, his pant legs were longer. John almost fell but Nancy was there to catch him.

"I'm shrinking!" John said.

"Yes you are. I hope you really want this John because I don't think any of us have a choice," Nancy replied.

John looked up to see his parents, now Charizard with torn human clothes. He wondered if he'd be a Charmander or Charmeleon. John knew that his parents would see this as a gift once they calmed down. John may not have considered how this would effect his future but he felt that things would work out.

The world seemed to grow a lot to John. Nancy pulled John's socks and then his jeans off, which by now were already several sizes too large for him. John would have complained to his mother for her doing something she hadn't of done since his diaper wearing days but John knew he soon wouldn't need the clothes.

Any sense of modesty in John faded. Clothes were a cumbrance. His soon to emerge tail fire would incinerate any clothing anyway. John wanted to go as nature intended.

The entire surface of his skin itched. Nancy looked powerful to John, a protector, something to aim for. Fire had fascinated John but he knew that it wasn't a toy. It now felt like an ally. John however, still knew it was dangerous if he wasn't careful.

John's shirt was now big enough to cover his entire body. He wanted it off.

"My shirt's too big. I don't want to wear clothes any more!" John said.

John stood up beside Nancy; he'd shrunk down to Susan's height and was getting smaller. The world felt a bit more dangerous to him but he felt safe in the company of his family. They were even better then a trainer.

"Well John, it looks like we won't have a choice soon anyway. I guess you might as well take it off," Nancy said.

"I doubt these things we've become wear clothes," Larry said.

John grinned as he felt his jaw begin to change. He pulled his shirt off and cast it aside before stepping out of his underwear. The itching on his skin had faded. Smooth scales had replaced his skin. They were orange on most of his body that he could see and beige on his belly. Down there, John had scales in place of skin. Any need for modesty was outdated.

The world continued to grow for John as his hair receded. His fingers merged, leaving him with three fingers and a thumb on both hands. His skull was now rounder. A tingling around John's rear end signalled what to him was the most exciting part of this change, his tail!

"I'm going to have a tail! This is so cool!" John said.

"Maybe he's right Mom. I guess we could see it like John sees it," Susan said. "It is kinda cool I guess. I wonder if you guys can fly?"

John watched as the skin around his rear end expanded and swelled as a long tail complete with fire tip emerged and developed before his eyes. The tail was a part of John.

New emotions and thoughts flooded John's mind. Not a new consciousness but the thoughts of the creature he was becoming. His human thoughts remained intact. Now however, the thoughts of what was a Charmander version of him accompanied and in some cases augmented his human thoughts. John still remembered being human. However, he was able to see events, people, places and things in his memories not just from the point of view he'd grown up with but now also with the point of view of a Charmander.

With these new sensations, he felt more then complete. He was special and this _was _a gift. John wondered how he'd ever been happy without it. His tail fire was far more then just a mere fire. It was a part of his life. Without it, he would die. That made him nervous. Seeing the flame strong and warm however, was an assurance that John was healthy.

After some adjustment to his hips and legs, John saw that his feet were now three toed and clawed. The world stopped shrinking, leaving John a bit smaller then his sister and a bit more then a third as tall as his parents.

"I'm a Charmander!" John said.

It felt natural. Yesterday, the idea of growing up into a powerful Charizard would have been a fantasy. Now, it was reality. John knew he couldn't grow up to be an adult human in this form. However, he was finding that a Charizard was a preferred adult form.

"Yes, you are. It seems we're all done," Nancy said. "Larry, do you feel it? John, Susan do you guys feel it?"

"Like where I know how a Charmander thinks and stuff?" John asked.

"I, yes, I know how a Charizard thinks but I still remember and feel like myself," Larry said. He looked at his clawed hands. "Though if we can't reverse this it's going to take time to get used to being and thinking of myself as a dragon."

"I had no idea these were so cool!" Susan said. "John, why didn't you tell us? Oh, whom am I kidding? I remember how I saw it. If only I knew. Now, I wish I'd been into Pokèmon when I was younger! I guess I won't need to play games or watch a TV show when I can experience it first hand."

"I assume we can _both_ fly. These instincts are telling my I can fly," Nancy said. "It's weird, I don't feel as afraid of heights any more. But, I can't just give into this even if it feels good! John, we need to find a cure or _something_!"

"Aren't you at least curious as to how it feels to fly?" Larry asked. "I mean, why are superheroes like Superman so popular? Flight is a human dream. Maybe we shouldn't betray our humanity and enjoy this _too_ much but I want to at least give it a try."

Nancy nodded. "I'd have suggested we get back in the car but…"

Susan looked at the burnt out car. "It's okay Mom. At least we're okay."

Larry looked into the sky. "I just want to try it."

Nancy nodded. "All right dear, it it'll make you feel better."

Larry took the air with a gust of wind. John watched his father with awe and some jealousy. Charmander was a species John liked so he could accept being one. He didn't want a trainer catching him if that ended up a possibility. However, he did like the idea of playing games with other Charmander and showing them human games.

When Larry landed several minutes later, he was beaming.

"That was fantastic. Now, that I can fly, I feel like I understand it and am in control. It's not so scary. Nancy, you have to try it! But first, I doubt we need these clothes anymore."

Nancy looked at Susan and John. "Are you sure dear? In front of the kids?"

Susan nodded. "I don't _feel_ naked for some reason, at least not unless you guys draw attention to it."

Nancy sighed. "All right but it doesn't feel right."

Larry and Nancy removed each other's clothing, discarding it on the ground.

Nancy looked Larry over and then down at her body.

"I don't feel naked but let's just say I'm going to need time to get used to this," Nancy said. "I guess to use your phrase Susan, if people don't draw attention to it."

Larry took his wife's hand. "At least we have each other to figure this out together with. Well guys, care to go for a flight?"

"Yeah!" John said, running toward and jumping into his mother's back as she positioned herself.

"Are you _sure_ it's safe?" Nancy said.

John wasn't afraid of falling or crashing. His mother and father would never let that happen to Susan or he!

"A part of me says we should ask why this happened," Susan said. "I feel strong. I'm still beautiful! I guess I can get used to this. Okay, maybe I'll have to date male Charmeleon now. That's kinda freaky but they seem attractive to me now. Maybe I can find one that also used to be human?"

"So, we gonna fly?" John asked.

"We _should _at leastgive it a try," Susan said. "I guess some day I'll be able to fly using my own wings. Not exactly what I thought I'd say I wanted to be when I grew up."

"One question? Where are we going to go?" Larry asked. "Do we go back to the restaurant and demand an explanation?"

Nancy folded her arms. "More like a lawsuit."

"How would we fit in a court room?" Susan asked.

"What if they call the cops and the cops shoot at us?" John asked.

Nancy sighed. "All right, I guess that might not be such a good idea."

"Well, we need to go somewhere!" Larry said.

"For a fly!" John said.

"John, I think what he means is, what do we do now?" Nancy asked. "Your father and I can't go back to work as Charizard."

"I won't have to go to school any more!" John said.

In truth, the only thing John liked about school was being able to be with his friends. He couldn't wait to show his new form to them.

"Remember that boy I dated a year ago?" Susan asked.

Larry huffed. "He dumped you. Perhaps we should pay him a visit."

Susan climbed onto Larry's back after he knelt down. "I don't want to hurt him. Maybe just freak him out."

"_Then_ where do we go?" Nancy asked.

"Oh I don't know," Susan asked. "We go to Nintendo HQ and demand an explanation – or a cut of the profits."

"Nintendo HQ? Awesome!" John said. "I know, we can fly to Japan and find the guy that invented us!"

"Those are fictitious versions of us John," Nancy said. "We're the real deal."

Larry spread his wings. "When he sees that fiction has become fact…"

"That'll be awesome," John said. "We'll be on the news. They'll pay us money and we can go on adventures and – too bad you guys didn't get to do this when you were younger."

"John," Nancy said. "They're more then likely to call the cops or army. I'd rather not become a real life Godzilla. My God, we'll have to go into hiding or live in the wild."

Larry put a comforting hand on Nancy's back. "We'll figure out something."

Susan fiddled with her necklace. "Tom_did _give this to me. How ironic that it's in the shape of a dragon. I guess he wasn't all bad."

"Why'd you keep it if he dumped you?" John asked.

"We had some good times," Susan said. "It reminds me of those rather then what happened."

"John," Nancy started. "We might not have become like this when we were your age but if we're stuck this –, you guys won't get to experience growing up as humans."

"Yeah that's true," John said.

"Normally," Susan said, "I'd say that sucks. Now I feel stronger and much more confident. If letting go of my humanity feels this good, maybe I can live with it."

"Yeah if I don't have to go to school any more, it's okay," John said.

"I feel strong and you guys feel strong," Larry said. "Once we work out where and how were going to live, I think we'll be all right."

Larry took to the air with Nancy following. John felt a thrill as he saw the ground getting further away and everything getting smaller. Below him, he saw other people arriving at the rest area. Some gasped in awe while others appeared terrified. John wondered if any that had seen them change were still there.

"Why don't we go and pay your former boyfriend a visit Susan?" Larry said.

Susan grinned. "All right."

With Susan providing direction, Nancy and Larry flew off in the direction of Tom's house. Susan wondered how Tom would feel when he saw them. She wondered what he was doing now.

&&&

Tom was walking down his driveway with a bag of trash from the kitchen for garbage pickup the following morning. It was a warm evening and Tom was bored. As he put the bag into the garbage can and replaced the lid, a whooshing from the sky startled him.

Two human sized dragons landed on the driveway before Tom. Tom's heart skipped a beat when he saw a smaller bipedal lizard like creature climb off of the back of one and an even smaller bipedal creature climb off the back of the other.

He recognised the species as Charizard, Charmelon and Charmander. Tom _knew_ he was dreaming. The Charmeleon had a necklace that looked familiar.

"Where did you guys come from," Tom said. "What the hell am I asking? This is a dream, you're all figments of my imagination."

One of the Charizard huffed.

"You're not dreaming Tom," the Charmeleon said.

It walked up to him. Tom was a lot taller then it with it only reaching his waist.

"Hello Tom," it said.

"That necklace, your voice, that's – no you can't be Susan!" Tom said. "Okay, this is a dream, so you can. Why a Pokèmon, I haven't watched that show in years. Okay, so I still play the games a bit, it's not a crime is it?"

"It's not a crime Tom. You dumping me on the other hand…" Susan said.

"Wait a second. You're still upset about that? Why keep the necklace if you're still upset?"

Tom looked Susan over; she made a beautiful Charmeleon. Other then her necklace, she wasn't wearing anything. Licking his lips, Tom grinned like a fool. He didn't care if Susan was a fictitious creature; she was still beautiful.

"Come on baby, light my fire," Tom said with a grin.

"_Much_ different words from last year when you said you weren't ready for a long term commitment," Susan said.

"But I _wasn't_ ready. So, since this is a dream, all I need to do is imagine you as your human self."

"It's _not_ a dream," Susan said, closing in on Tom.

Tom felt a chill go up his spine. "But people don't turn into Pokèmon! How is this possible? You're not here to fry me are you? Cut me some slack, You're not wearing any clothes and you're still beautiful and…"

"Please Tom, I wouldn't hurt you. But yes, I _am_ beautiful. Thank you for noticing."

"Can I tell him how this happened to us?" John asked.

Susan smiled. "Go ahead bro."

John reiterated the tale of their visit to the restaurant and transformation into the species they'd become.

"That's incredible! So um, did you come back to ask me out or something?"

Susan laughed. "We're not compatible any more. Too bad, you'd make a cute Charmeleon. If you thought I was hot before, well, honey you don't know _hot._"

"I still say this is a dream."

"Fly him somewhere Dad. Then he'll know it's real," John said.

Tom pinched his arm and realised that he felt pain and wasn't waking up. He imagined Susan as her human self but she remained a Charmeleon.

"But you guys speak English," Tom said. "People don't become Pokèmon, it's not possible. Susie, I'm sorry for hurting you. I just wasn't ready. But this isn't possible!"

"We thought the same earlier this evening," Nancy said.

"Boy were _we_ wrong!" Larry said.

"It's cool! Maybe it can happen to you some day," John said.

"I don't know why we can still speak English. I guess we need to communicate with people," Susan said.

Tom held out his arms. "Look guys, I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing. You guys are okay with this happening to you?"

"If feels _good_ being this way," Larry said. "I don't know why this happened but if it feels this good to be a real life Charizard and we have each other, I think I can handle losing my humanity."

Nancy nodded.

"We weren't expecting this as part of our vacation deal. But, I think – know we're going to be all right," Nancy said.

"This is too cool to say no to," John said.

Susan folded her arms. "I can tell you still find me attractive Tom. It's been a long time, heck; I've never felt this confident or strong. I like feeling this way."

Tom wanted to believe he was still dreaming. This however, felt too real. The ramifications of this were enormous. Yet, the novelty and fantastic nature of this has its charms.

"If you guys are happy then that's great. But Susie, if you are going to be going away. Can I at least have one last kiss for old time sake?"

"Well, okay," Susan said.

Susan unfolded her arms and stood ready.

"Wait a minute," Larry said.

"Honey, let them. It's for old times sake," Nancy said.

Tom knelt down and put his hands around Susan's body. Her scales were smooth and warm. As he drew closer to her, he could feel the fire within her. He used caution as to not to burn himself on Susan's tail fire. At that point, Tom_knew_ that this was real. He wasn't sure how it was possible. Putting his lips to Susan's mouth, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

When he was done, Tom pulled back, released Susan and stood up.

"That wasn't that bad at all. But, I guess if you guys have to go then – where are you going to go anyway?" Tom asked.

"On adventures?" John asked.

Susan looked around the neighbourhood. "Um…"

"I feel like we need to be somewhere. We're not the only ones," Nancy said.

"Where is – wait, I feel it too," Larry said.

Susan looked toward the sky and nodded. "Um Tom, I'd like to visit longer. Maybe if we found a way to make you like us _and _you were ready for something more long term…"

"Um, you guys _know_ where you're going now?" Tom asked.

"Wow, it's like we just know!" John said.

"Susan," Tom said. "If you have to go and I get the idea you're not coming back, I mean it when I said I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I understand Tom and I forgive you," Susan said, holding the necklace. "Is it okay if I keep this as a reminder of those good times and of this part of my life?"

Tom nodded. "It's yours."

"Thank you and I hope we can see each other again," Susan said.

Tom did his best to hold back his emotions. Despite hating goodbyes, Tom didn't want to start crying.

"I'd like that. Hey, maybe I'll find some scales of my own…"

Susan grinned. "You just might."

Tom watched Susan and what he assumed to be her brother climb on board the two Charizard Tom figured were their parents. They took off into the evening. The prospect of never seeing Susan again saddened Tom. He however, also felt a wave of relief. If it was possible for humans to become such creatures, magic was real. There was no other explanation for it in Tom's mind.

Susan and her family had seemed calm and confident. For an adult to be like that after something so amazing assured Tom that he could let go more often. Tom knew he couldn't tell his parents or friends about this. They would think him insane.

He would see Susan again at some point, he was sure of it.

Walking back up his driveway, Tom felt more at peace with the world then he had an hour ago. He couldn't help but wonder how this felt for Susan and her family.

&&&

Flying was an incredible experience. They flew among the clouds. The sensation of the air around Larry coupled with the independence and freedom overrode his difficulty in accepting this body as his own. Larry remembered how he'd felt when he'd first acquired his driver's licence. The elation he felt now was akin to the elation he'd felt on that day.

Larry knew that there were risks, especially with passengers. He expected someone would intercept them at any moment. He wasn't sure what he would do if someone tried to shoot them down. Attacking someone that was only defending their country was not something Larry wanted to do.

The reason for the family being here at this time eluded Larry. He knew they had to be there to continue their journey but that was it. While he'd never tell his wife or children, he'd be terrified if it weren't for the ego boost this form had bestowed upon him.

"What's here? Why do we need to be here?" Susan asked.

"We can't remain on this world," Larry said.

"What do you mean? Are we moving?" John asked.

"John, honey, we can't stay here like this," Nancy said. "I don't think we're going to be changing back. We don't belong here."

"I know but won't people think it's cool to see a real live Pokèmon?" John asked.

Larry had to appreciate, perhaps envy the innocence youth brought. The novelty of this situation was not lost on him. It would overwhelm John. Larry flew closer to Nancy.

"I don't want to see you two end up in a zoo or lab somewhere," Larry said.

Susan huffed. "They'd never take any of us alive!"

"That's what I fear," Larry said. "I _know_ we could defend ourselves. I don't want to end up hurting people that are just doing their jobs."

"Maybe it would be easier if this hadn't of happened," Nancy said.

"No, this is too cool!" John said.

"Yeah Mom, I feel strong now. I don't want to give that up," Susan said.

"You didn't let me finish," Nancy said.

Susan and John apologised before Nancy continued.

"I feel strong and free, It's a remarkable feeling," Nancy said. "However, we must remember that to become this way, we've had to stop being human. We have accept that."

"But Mom," John said. "I'm still me. Just because I'm a Charmander doesn't mean I'm a different person!"

"But what makes you – _you?_" Susan asked. "In fact, what makes me – _me?_"

Larry wondered about that question. He'd pondered it before. He still felt like the person that he knew himself to be. However, he couldn't deny that he'd changed. He felt more arrogant but also had the power to back up that arrogance. Larry desired Nancy in a way that reminded him of their early adulthood. Only Susan and John's presence kept Larry from acting on his desires.

"First of all John," Nancy said. "Yes, you're still John and my son. However, you're not human. People will see us as the creatures we've become and not as humans," Nancy said.

"We aren't bound by human restrictions," Larry said. "However, we are bound by restrictions of our new forms. I feel _alive._ This form is magnificent. But, we no longer belong in the world down there."

"So, um there's still the stuff about me," John said. "But it's like a Charmander that's just like me but I am that Charmander?"

"Something like that," Nancy said.

"Does that mean I can go on an adventure when we get to where we're going?" John asked. "When I play the games, it isn't real. Now it can be real. I can be with a guy on his adventure!"

The excitement in John's voice pleased Larry. He knew his son would grow up to be powerful some day. John's tail fire was growing brighter.

"Maybe even some _girl_," Susan said.

John's eyes went wide. "Is that allowed?"

"Before we go on adventures, I think we need to work out _where_ we're going," Nancy said.

Larry felt something in the air ahead of them. He flew closer to Nancy.

"Nancy could you take Susan for a minute, I think I've found an answer."

Nancy and Susan complied. Larry's tone was serious. It was his duty to protect his family. Larry flew ahead of the group and through a small group of clouds. What he saw on the other side shocked him.

What looked like a large window in the sky stood before him. It projected a translucent aerial view of a valley. A Charizard flew by it as Larry hovered watching. He'd felt the wind and heard the creature pass.

_Looks like that's going to be home from now on. I have to tell the others._

Flying back to the others, Larry told them of what he'd seen.

"If there are others like us, we can go there! We can hang out with them and stuff," John said.

"Will they accept us?" Susan asked. "If another Charmeleon wants to date me, will _his_ father allow it he knows I used to be human?"

"She makes a good point Larry," Nancy said.

Larry's wondered if they were truly one of the Charizard's kind. A potential lack of choice made Larry nervous. Larry and his family weren't human any more. Larry wondered if he could learn to accept the ways of thinking that went along with his new form. The feelings of the Charizard were a part of him. They felt as natural as his human feelings.

The issue of how much of their current mindset they'd retain living as a wild member of their new species made Larry feel uneasy. To gain new feelings and explore a new way of living was something Larry knew an explorer or scientist might jump at. However, if it also meant losing one's established mindset then many would resist.

Larry told the others of his concerns.

"Your father makes a point," Nancy said. "They may not see us as real members of our species."

"That would be _foolish_ of them," Susan said. "I'm just as strong and good looking as the next Charmeleon."

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter," Larry said. "We can't stay here. _They_ are our people now, not humanity. I want to tell my parents and friends about what's happened. But, the longer we stay here, the more we put ourselves and others around us at risk."

"I can't show this to my friends? That sucks!" John said.

"I know, believe me, I know," Nancy said.

"I can't get a date like this," Susan said. "Maybe there's someone else there that used to be human."

"I want the adventures that a Charmander goes on!" John said. "If we stay, they'll put us in a zoo or something."

"Seems we know their answer," Nancy said.

Larry nodded. "All right then, we go. They'd better accept us or…"

"Even if they don't, we can find someone that will. There's a whole world out there," Nancy said.

Larry nodded. Indeed, it was an entire world. If those Charizard didn't accept them, there were no doubt ones out there that would. Larry led the way to the portal. This time, instead of observing, he flew through it. A tingle ran through his body as he did. Larry felt different somehow.

Warm temperatures greeted him as he cleared the portal and turned around to await the others. Larry noticed that the portal appeared to be one way, as there was no sign of it from the other side.

When the others appeared before him, Larry felt something fly up behind him. He turned around as Nancy flew up to his right. Before Larry, the same Charizard from before hovered before him.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" It said.

"I can explain," Larry said.

"I suggest you land and explain," the Charizard said.

It had spoken in the Charizard language. Larry could understand it! The change in language wasn't at the forefront of Larry's mind. He needed to come up with an explanation, _fast_.

&&&

Tom trudged back into his house and up the stairs to his room. With a sigh, he closed the door and opened his sock drawer where he kept the necklace that was his counterpart to the one he'd given Susan. After they'd broken up, he'd stopped wearing it. He ran it through his fingers.

"Susan is gone," Tom said. "Turned into a Pokèmon of all things. She was so beautiful. Almost makes me wish I could be a Charmeleon. I don't care if I'm too old for that sort of thing, it'd be worth it to be with her."

Tom put the necklace back around his neck.

"At least this way, I'll still remember her."

The ring of the doorbell roused Tom from his soliloquy. It was almost 7:30 and Tom wondered who it could be. He left his room and walked downstairs to see his mother Francine answering the door. What appeared to be a delivery person was there.

"I'm sorry," Francine said. "I don't remember ordering anything. I've never even heard of a place called the TF family restaurant."

Tom's demeanour went from dejected too elated! If what he was hearing was true then all he had to do was eat some of that food and he could be with Susan! He didn't care if he had to become a Pokèmon.

"It's okay Mom!" Tom said.

"Tom, did you order this?"

"No, but the food is supposed to…"

"It's compliments of the chef Ma'am," the delivery person said. "Please enjoy."

"Well, since we haven't eaten yet, I guess it's all right," Francine said.

The delivery person handed the food to Francine before walking off. Francine took the food into the kitchen.

"What was it you were going to say about the food?"

Tom considered telling her but couldn't bring himself to. He believed it would make things better for everyone. Although his parents were only in their early forties, they were already showing signs of ageing that to Tom should have been years off. His father Vincent had worn glasses for as long as Tom could remember. Vincent walked with a limp because of an accident at work two years before. Francine had lost the ability to conceive several years before. It was why Tom was an only child.

"Tom, are you okay?" Francine asked.

Tom nodded. "It's supposed to be really good."

Francine called Vincent up from the basement and the trio sat down to eat. The packages from the restaurant contained an extra large pepperoni and onion pizza and a box with what looked like at least 40 Buffalo wings in it. There was a third box filled with a chicken dish Tom couldn't identify. When Vincent walked into the kitchen, he saw the boxes.

"Is that Kung Pao chicken?"

"I'm not sure," Tom said.

Vincent picked out a fork and used it to taste some of the chicken. "Yes it is! Vince loves spicy chicken!"

"Yes dear, I saw that episode of Seinfeld too."

Tom had only watched a handful of episodes of the show in his life. Most shows like that seemed similar enough that he had trouble telling them apart.

"So, Francine, where'd the food come from, it smells great!"

"Someone from something called the TF family restaurant delivered it us, apparently compliments of the chef," Francine said.

Tom had looked at the Pizza and the wings for long enough. He picked out a piece of it before he noticed the hot peppers sprinkled on top.

"I'm starving all of the sudden," Tom said.

He added three slices and six wings before heading to the dinner table. Tom wanted the same effects that Susan had so he made a mental note to eat as much as possible. He'd never had a craving for spicy food but he was willing to endure it if it meant getting back together with Susan or at least being able to be around her.

"I've never been much for spicy food," Francine said. "_However,_ it was free and I don't want to insult their chef.

Tom was the first to take a bite out of the pizza. He expected to feel it burn his mouth. Instead however, it tasted great. Tom felt as though he'd been eating spicy food for his entire life and anything without the spice just wasn't the same.

_If only they knew what it's going to do to us. Dad will be able to walk properly again and maybe he can even drop his glasses! Mom will be able to have kids again if she wants. Susan might even take me back. Please Susan, take me back. I can make it up to you._

Tom saw that Vincent was devouring the Kung Pao chicken with a passion that Tom hadn't seen since he was a child. Francine was eating pizza and much to Tom's surprise, not reaching for her glass of milk. The ethics of his actions seemed irrelevant at this point. They were already eating. The food's effect was no doubt working on them as he contemplated.

_It's working! This is awesome!_

A pang of fear went through Tom. Indeed, it _was_ working. He and his family were about to become what he thought were fictitious creatures.

By the time Tom was finished, he'd eaten ten wings and four pieces of pizza. He felt stuffed but in his mind, it was worth the discomfort. After excusing himself from the table and putting his dishes in the dishwasher, Tom went downstairs to wait what he saw as the inevitable. Perhaps, he thought, eating so much would accelerate it or make him more powerful.

The initial changes become apparent after only ten minutes of watching TV.

Tom felt a rumble go through his body starting from his stomach. _It begins_. Tom didn't care if someone saw him naked; w_on't matter in a few minutes anyway. _He stripped but kept the necklace.

The first indication of his departure from humanity was the skin on his belly turning into beige scales. Tom touched the scales. They were smooth and warm.

_This is real. What have I done?_

The reality that he changing species turned bravado into fear. Tom's heart rate accelerated as beads of sweat formed all over his body. The beige on his belly expanded in all directions. By the time it had enveloped his nipples and spread down his arms as red scales, Tom was calming down. A confidence formed from within him. He was becoming _powerful_ and_good-looking_. Eating so much of the food was working! Tom's ego underwent a boost as he felt muscle develop under what were now red scaled arms.

The advancement of his scales spread onto his head and down his legs. Tom gasped as he felt the scales spread to his crotch. What Tom saw made him gulp and almost sent him running for help. He felt _something_ down there but saw nothing.

_Wait, Charmeleon never seem to have much down there. Oh no, don't tell me that…_

The thought that the food was turning him into a female terrified Tom. The fear accelerated his changes.

Red scales covered both of his legs. Something seemed to push at the base of Tom's spine.

Tom's insides felt as though they were on fire. Given the species he was becoming, he wondered if perhaps they _were_.

A large tail ballooned from his rear end as his face tingled. Tom touched the top of his head. When he brought his hand down, he discovered that a clump of brown hair had come with it.

_Shit, I'm losing my hair!_

Tom felt something behind him. He turned to see a large fire tipped tail was now a part of his body. It looked as though it belonged there.

_It's fire tipped and everything! This is messed up but so cool at the same time!_

Tom felt a simultaneous stinging sensation in his face and a falling sensation. He closed his eyes and grimaced.

_No pain, no gain. It's worth it to be with Susan._

Both sensations faded and Tom opened his eyes. The room appeared larger. Everything however was blurry. Tom remembered his contact lenses. With great care, he removed them from his eyes and placed them on a nearby counter. He realised that he wouldn't need them anymore.

Tom felt complete; he was a Charmeleon wearing a necklace. Any concern that he'd become a female vanished. Tom knew that Charmeleon looked different down there, which would explain his appearance.

_I need to see a mirror; I wonder if Mom and Dad are done yet._

A renewed confidence hit Tom when he looked back and saw his tail fire. It was a part of him. Hours ago, he had never imaged having a tail. Now, he couldn't imagine living without one. Tom imaged touching his tail fire to Susan's. He wanted to apologise even more for letting her down.

Just before Tom could run upstairs, he felt dizzy.

_Could I be evolving already?_

The entire world around Tom went white and his body seemed to cease to exist. The necklace fell to the ground. However instead, when he felt his body reform, it was not into the Charizard form. When everything came back into focus, Tom was shorter and less powerful. He'd become a Charmander!

With a terrible sense of disappointment, he picked up the necklace and put it around his neck.

_I'll never be able to be with Susan now!_

Tom wanted to cry! He was still powerful but Susan would see him as a kid and not as a mate! This had gone beyond what Tom could handle. He ran upstairs, almost tripping up the stairs and having to be careful not to set the house on fire with his tail.

"Mom, Dad, help!" Tom cried.

A sense that his parents could make things right ran though Tom. He hadn't of felt like this in years! This wasn't what he wanted. When he got upstairs, he saw bits of clothing in the living room. Tom heard something in the backyard. He ran outside to see a pair of Charizard spreading their wings.

"Help!" Tom yelled.

The larger Charizard turned to face Tom.

"Tom, is that you?"

Tom nodded as tears formed in his eyes.

"It turned me into a kid! I don't want to be a kid! How can I be friends with Susan like this?"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Vincent asked.

Tom nodded, now feeling the same fear a kid whose parents had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar felt.

"It happened to Susan's family too," Tom said. "They came here and Susan talked to me! She was a Charmeleon!"

Tom thought of Susan. Horror hit him when he realised that he couldn't think of her in the same way any more. He remembered finding her attractive but his current form couldn't quite seem to manage it. What he felt was more akin to a child having a crush on a teacher or older student.

"Explain yourself young man," Francine said. She stood with her arms folded. Her Charizard form was imposing. Tom knew he'd be unable to lie to her.

"We gotta get out of here, someone's gonna catch us!" Tom said.

"We're not going anywhere," Vincent said.

Tom looked around; fearing someone was going to report them. He did his best to explain everything to his parents.

Vincent humphed. "You should have asked."

"But, don't you feel better?"

Vince nodded. "I can see perfectly and walk without a limp. Not to mention…"

Tom watched as Vince launched himself into the air, creating a breeze at ground level. Turning toward his mother, Tom ran at her and hugged her as best as he could.

"Mom, I'm a baby! What did I do to myself? I don't want to be baby!" Tom said.

"I feel more alive then I have in years," Francine said. "I can give you a brother or sister now. You _should_ have asked. Then again, I'd probably have thought you needed to see a psychiatrist."

"How can I be friends with Susan now?" Tom asked.

Tom found his desire regress to a simple desire to be arround Susan. If Susan kissed him, he'd be on cloud 9. For her to touch tailfires with him was too much. That was what Charmeleon and Charizard did.

"I don't know Tom," Francine said. "Maybe you should have thought of this before…"

Vincent landing on the roof of their house interrupted Francine.

"That was cool," he said. He flew down to the duo's side, landing in such a way that he kicked up dust. "I can see and walk properly _and_ fly. I _may_ feel better but none of us is human any more. This is going to change everything for us. You should have told us."

"I'm sorry, I should have – I'm a baby!" Tom cried.

"Okay, calm down everyone," Francine said. "I feel great. Vincent, If you ever wanted another child, I think – _please_ tell me you want another child."

Francine held her tail next to Vincent's. He replied by touching his tailfire to hers. Both smiled and embraced the other with a kiss for several seconds.

Tom let go of his mother. He'd never felt more frightened in his life. Not only had the food trapped him in a strange body and made him a baby, he was also thinking like one!

"Mom, I'm a baby!" Tom cried. He stamped the ground as his tailfire blazed. "It's not fair! I wanted to play with Susie! We were going to have fun and everything!"

"Now you know how we feel," Vincent said.

Tom looked up at his father. "Huh?"

"You didn't ask to become a baby and _we_ didn't ask to become Charizard," Vincent said.

Tom understood. If he played a trick on someone, they would get to play one on him.

"I guess so," Tom said.

"Don't worry Tom, you'll grow up again in time," Francine said.

"_In time_? I don't wana grow up in time! I wana grow up _now_!" Tom said, stamping the ground.

An idea hit Tom. Perhaps, if he hate even more of the food, he'd grow back into a Charmeleon! He told his parents of the idea.

"Tom wait," Francine said. "If you eat more, you might get even younger. It could turn you into an egg! Is that what you want?"

"Tom, listen to me," Vincent said. "When you get older – and I mean _a lot_ older then you were, you'll appreciate having a second chance at childhood. I don't think you're going to have to go back to school, assuming Charmander even go to school."

"I can remember stuff but it seems even _more_ useless now," Tom said.

"Okay, can you understand those things?" Vincent asked. "If someone were to give you a math problem you learned doing the school last year, could you solve it?"

Tom thought about it. He'd studied algebra among other things. While he still seemed able to work it out, it seemed even _more _ boring then before. He nodded his head.

"Well Tom, it seems that you're probably one of the smarter Charmander out there," Vincent said.

Tom nodded. "I guess, but what about Susan?"

"What if she wouldn't take you back? You _did_ end the relationship," Francine said. "You_can_ still be friends. Maybe there's someone else that fate intends you to be with."

"Even if it's hard for me to imagine being with someone else?" Tom asked.

Francine nodded. "People often end up with someone other then who they thought they would. Fate can be strange that way."

Vincent looked into the sky. "Speaking of fate, I think it's time we left."

Francine looked back and forth. "Weird, I feel like we need to be somewhere. Do you feel that way too?"

"Yes," Vincent said. "There is that. But there is also the two police officers that just walked into our backyard."

Tom looked at the men. "Hi guys," Tom said with wave.

Francine hugged Tom. "We need to leave. Hold on tight."

In a move that surprised Tom, Francine put him on her back in a single motion before she and Vincent took off into the air, kicking up dust and fallen leaves in their wake. Tom held onto his mother's neck, enjoying the ride.

"Mom, this is amazing, you're awesome!" Tom said. "Those guys almost caught us. That was kinda scary but cool as well. I haven't felt this cool since…"

"Since you were a kid hmmm?" Francine said.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Maybe I'll get used to this if it's not that bad."

On the ground, two police officers watched two Charizard and a Charmander take off into the sky.

"Hey Frank, did you see what I just…"

"No, and neither did you."


	2. Chapter 2

Larry stood before his Charizard counterpart. Nancy was beside Larry with Susan and John beside her.

"My patience is not infinite. How did you get here?" The Charizard asked. He leaned forward and sniffed Larry. "You have the scent of humans on you. Were you with humans?"

John leaped in front of Larry. "Yes, we got teleported. I guess they messed up and brought us here."

The Charizard crossed his arms and looked into John's eyes.

"You're lying," the Charizard said.

"Hey wait a minute," Larry said.

"Tell me the truth."

"I'm doubt you'd believe it," Larry said.

"I have an open mind," The Charizard said with a grin.

Larry sighed and told his family's story. He was expecting at attack to come by the time he finished.

"An interesting tale."

"Well, it's the truth – wait, you believe me?" Larry asked.

"Let's just say, I've heard similar tales. You are not the only ones in this situation."

John stepped forward. "There are others? Can we meet them?"

"Who else has changed?" Susan asked. "Are there any boys here?" She held her necklace. "I'm looking for someone new."

The Charizard grinned. "Yes, there _are_ boys."

Natural born members of their new species dating Susan was something that made Larry nervous. A former human dating her was more acceptable.

"Can I meet them?" Susan asked.

"Susan, we just got here," Larry said. "Not to mention that we've only been this way for a few hours."

"My Son is in your situation," The Charizard said. "I'm sure he'd be interested in meeting you."

"Can I Dad? I won't do anything bad. Tom and I can't be friends anymore. I want someone to be with," Susan said.

"Well…"

"He'll be good, I assure you of that."

In truth, if Larry had the option, he might have chosen to go back home and return to his human form. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to give up his newfound strength or freedom. Neither he nor Susan were human anymore. The seriousness of that was only beginning to register in Larry's mind. He had neither wanted nor asked for this. Denial however, wouldn't help them.

"I suppose we need to start forging relationships with our new kin even if we've just become these species," Larry said.

"Just be careful dear," Nancy said. "We need to adjust to being this way and shouldn't get too used to this in case it wears off or we find a way to change back."

_Yes, thank you; I'm glad someone said it._

"What if we're not going to change back?" Susan asked.

"She's right. If someone has done this to you and taken you here," The Charizard said. "There must be a reason."

"Does that I don't have to go to school any more?" John asked with a fist pump.

"Please guys?" Susan asked, looking at both of her parents.

Larry looked at Nancy. Susan looking for a boyfriend _would_ give them time alone if John found someone to play with. The fire in Nancy's eyes was evident to Larry. Larry and Nancy were still husband and wife and he wanted to prove it.

Larry looked at the Charizard. "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course."

Larry and Nancy walked a short distance away.

"What do you think?" Larry asked.

"If we're stuck this way, I guess we have to look for new friends," Nancy said.

"I guess we'll relate to other former humans better. God, that sounds so crazy. We've turned into Pokèmon. I mean Pokèmon of all things! I've never even watched the show or played any of the games."

Nancy grinned. "It could be worse."

"You're right," Larry said. "We may never be human again. This is crazy. If I didn't feel so strong, so good – if you, Susan and John weren't here, I'd be freaking out."

"Speaking of Susan, we can't watch her all of the time," Nancy said. "She wants to be with someone. I don't want her to get hurt again but if she's willing to risk it then it's her life."

Larry nodded. He looked to the group. John and Susan were speaking to the Charizard. Both appeared excited and fascinated.

"If they're happy, that's what matters," Larry said. "But, she's still our daughter. There will be times where I – we need to put our foot down and be her parents first and friends second."

Nancy nodded and ran her right hand across Larry's face.

"I know that to you, she's Daddy's little girl," Nancy said. "We need to let her discover who she is and will become. Sometimes, that means letting go."

Larry nodded. "You're right. When I was younger, my parents were strict. It was hard to be myself when it seemed like my dad wanted me to be a clone of him. He's better now of course, but well, I don't want to do the same thing to Susan or John."

"John's still a kid," Nancy said. "We just need to establish reasonable boundaries"

Larry and Susan held hands and turned to watch the Charizard and their kids. Behind them, they moved their tails and touched their tail fires together. It felt wonderful for both.

"They're happy or at least seem to be," Nancy said. "The question is, are _you_ happy?"

"We still have each other," Larry said. "I feel stronger in _more ways then one_."

Nancy grinned. "One step at a time Larry."

"You make a beautiful Charizard," Larry said. "That's not to say that you weren't a beautiful human. What I mean is that – you're um…"

"Relax Larry. I know what you're saying. Ever since we changed, I've seen it in your eyes. You like what you see when you see me now."

"Yes, I – I mean you don't compare to how you looked before. That is um…"

Nancy let go of Larry's hand and petted his shoulders. "Larry, it's all right. I know that neither of us were _young _young any more. We certainly weren't getting any younger. I mean, beauty fades, it's a fact."

"I guess," Larry said. "It just feels wrong for me to desire you this much now. I mean, beauty shouldn't matter."

Nancy put a finger up to Larry's mouth.

"It's _shouldn't_ but if it didn't matter at all, there would be no need for makeup, hair colouring products or plastic surgery," Nancy said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, there's a lot more to you then your looks," Larry said.

Nancy smiled. "Well, then that's good because once my looks _really_ went, I needed something to keep you interested."

"Hey wait a…"

Nancy elbowed Larry playfully and laughed.

"So, now that we both have our youth with some of the advantages of being older such as maturity and life experience?" Nancy said.

"I won't lie to you Nancy," Larry said. "It's hard for me to resist taking you right here. But, I don't want the kids and a stranger watching."

Nancy whispered in Larry's ear. "All in good time honey."

Larry smiled. "I guess we'd better talk to Susan. So, we're in agreement that she can go and see this other former human?"

"Yes, as long as she remembers that we're still her parents and to take it one step at a time."

Larry and Nancy walked back to the rest of the group where they informed Susan of their decision.

"Thanks guys," Susan said. "Don't worry, I'll be good. I won't do anything major without asking you guys first."

"I will take you to him," the Charizard said. "There are others in the valley. I'm sure the rest of you would love to meet some new friends."

"Can we dad?" John asked.

Larry nodded. "We might as well get to know the locals."

With that, the Charizard kneeled down to allow Susan to climb onto his back. Once she was securely aboard, he took off in a gust of wind.

Larry, Nancy and John felt a gust behind them followed by the sounds of footsteps as began to walk. They all turned to see two more Charizard and a Charmander wearing a necklace standing before them.

"Who are you?" Larry asked.

"Hey a friend!" John said.

"It's me, Tom! This sucks; I'm as young as you," Tom said.

He grabbed his mouth.

"I just spoke Charmander! You did to!"

"That window thing changed our language," John said. "But, how come you're a kid? You're Susan's age!"

"Well Tom, I think you'd better tell them," the female Charizard said.

Tom nodded his head and told the story of how he and his family had come to be in their current forms. Larry was shocked to say the least.

"You're my age now; that is so cool!" John said. "We met this big Charizard that said there are other people here that used to be human! How cool is that?"

"Yeah, it's okay but I really don't want to be a baby! Wait, we're not alone?" Tom asked.

John shook his head. "Nope."

"It's just as strange for me Tom but it's not all bad," Larry said. "At least you and John can be friends."

"Susan's here and I can't even date her! We got to that window thing right before Susie jumped on that Charizard," Tom said. "I wanted to wait for Susie and that other guy to fly off before we came through. I didn't want her to know I'm a baby."

John walked over to Tom. Larry noticed that John's scales were slightly darker then Tom's. Larry saw it as a way to tell them apart visually. However, he was discovering his sense of smell was indeed better and he could use that as well.

"_We_ can play more," John said.

"I guess so," Tom said. "I guess we're _both _kids now. But even if it feels _a bit_ cool, I just want to grow up!"

"I know Tom, I know," Francine said. "But we all need to accept this."

"Indeed," Larry said with a nod. "Well, if we're all here, perhaps we should go find some others and introduce ourselves?"

"Sounds like a plan," Vincent said.

"Can we ride together?" John asked.

"That sounds cool! But, I know I shouldn't like this," Tom said, hanging his head.

"Trust me Tom," Francine said. "I think we'll _all_ be better off if we allow ourselves to enjoy it."

"I guess," Tom said.

"Well Tom," Francine said. "The way I see it, you can either fight this the entire way and be miserable _or_ you can make the best of it and at least _try _to enjoy it. I can be happy that I can _finally_ give you a brother or sister or I can be miserable at losing my humanity and for that potential sibling not being human."

"Listen to your mother Tom," Vincent. "We didn't ask for this and by all rights, I should be enraged. I could scream and yell about this, fly around setting everything on fire and let the anger control me. Or, I can be happy that I'm healthy and a lot more mobile then I was and do my best to adapt."

"I guess we're all going to have to adjust to this," Larry said. "This is a bit awkward. Tom, if Susan forgives you, _I_ can forgive you. If John wants to be your friend, it's all right with me."

"Don't worry, Mr. Carlson, I'm ready for something long term," Tom said. "I can be a good friend for John. It just feels weird being the best friend of someone so much younger then me."

John put his arm around Tom's shoulder. "You're not older any more."

"I guess my body isn't," Tom said, looking down at himself.

"Tom, you have an opportunity most would kill for," Vincent said. "A lot adults would love the chance to enjoy young people stuff for longer."

Tom tilted his head. "What do you mean by young people stuff?"

"I'm sure there was stuff back home that you wish had been around when you were a kid," Larry said. "Some of that stuff was probably stuff you might have still liked but were too old for by the time it came out or were getting to be too old for."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it."

Larry smiled. "Now you _can_ enjoy that sort of stuff that comes with this form for longer. You won't be a Charmander forever. At least you don't have to go back to school."

Tom smiled. "So, I'm not too old for some stuff any more?"

Larry looked at Vincent and then at Nancy. Both shook their heads.

"No Tom, you're not," Larry said. "I know you can't date Susan any more. But, you _can_ be good friends with John. That would mean a lot to Susan."

John held Tom closer. "See, we _can_ be friends!"

"So, even if I'm technically older, I can think of myself as a kid and have fun with that sort of stuff again?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom," Vincent said. "You're mother and I can enjoy being healthy and it seems younger ourselves. You enjoy it too. I doubt most get this second chance in life."

"If you guys say it's okay then I guess it's okay. So, when do we start having fun?" Tom asked.

&&&

Susan _was_ having fun. Flying in an aeroplane was cool; flying on the back of a dragon was extrodoniary. She however, was overwhelmed. The valley below was massive and filled with members of her new species, both younger and older. Physical strength was something Susan tended to see as a male aspect. Now that she had it for herself, she wondered how she'd survived without it.

"Susan, I must warn you of something," The Charizard said.

"I know, I'm coming off a break up and I should be careful not to get hurt," Susan said. "I don't hate Tom. He just wasn't ready."

"That is not what I meant."

"_You_ like me? I'm flattered Mister um, what is your name anyway? I mean, I never considered dating older men but…"

"That's not what I meant!" The Charizard said.

"Sorry," Susan said.

"You may call me Dante."

"So, what did you want to warn me about?" Susan asked.

"For our species, a female is rare," Dante said. "Only three out of every twenty five of us are female."

Susan gulped. Knowing this made Susan feel special but also nervous. Every Charmeleon Susan saw could pursue her. The chance of rejection however was much less. She also knew that society would likely expect her to have babies of her own, which made her nervous.

"Why so few?" Susan asked.

"How should I know? I just wanted you to know. My son may pursue you with added enthusiasm."

Susan tried her best not to get too excited. Even if she couldn't be with Tom any more, she wouldn't have to worry about being alone for long. No one had ever set Susan up with someone before but she wasn't going to let that discourage her.

"Don't worry, I'm ready," Susan said.

Dante flew to the top of what appeared to be the highest peak in the valley. Two Charmeleon stood there facing one another. Susan watched them, feeling attracted to both of them. When Dante landed, Susan was quick to leap off his back and run toward the duo.

Susan stopped a meter away from them. Looking both over, she could see differences between the two. The one of the right had facial markings the other lacked. The other had lighter scales and a different pattern to the orange and red of his tail fire.

"Hi, I'm Susan."

The one of the left stepped closer. Susan felt the warmth from his body. It was inviting.

"Hi, I'm Ash."

The name was familiar to Susan though. She wished she knew more about the franchise.

"Dad where did she come from? There's something different about her," Ash asked.

"She used to be human," Dante said. "Now, I have something I must take care of. Feel free to get to know each other."

Dante took off, Susan watched him disappear into the sky. When she looked back at Ash, she grinned.

"So, you were a human before? How did this happen to you?" Ash asked.

Susan felt something she hadn't felt since dating Tom. Back then, she felt they were too young to try much more then a kiss or hug. Now however, she felt free and much more confident.

On impulse, she tackled Ash, pinning him to the ground. The sensation of Ash's belly against hers and their tail fires touching was wonderful. She and Tom had hugged before but always with their clothes on. This was much better.

"Hey, wait a second. We just met and I'm – oh boy," Ash said.

Susan heard a sound behind her. Something hit her, sending her flying off Ash and soaring though the air. She landed behind Max. Her body tingled, her head pounded and spun like a centrifuge.

Cradling her head, Susan stood up. Before her, she saw an angry looking Dragonair. Susan realised with horror that this Dragonair was likely Ash's mate.

"Can I help _you?_" The Dragonair said.

_Oh shit, shit, shit, __**shit**_

"Misty wait, she didn't know!" Ash said.

_Wait a second, Misty? Oh crap. Now I remember from what John said. In the cartoon, she and Ash were good friends._

"I'm sorry, I lost control. Dante said he had a son that was available and…"

"Um, she meant me," the other Charmeleon said with an awkward wave. "I'm Max."

"Damn it Max, why didn't you say anything?" Misty demanded.

"I didn't think she'd jump one of us," Max said.

Ash stood up and dusted himself off.

"He's my mate," Misty said.

"I'm sorry I – you didn't have to hit me so _hard_," Susan said.

"You think _that _was hard? Misty said. "_That_ was a spark, now comes the real shock!"

"I made a mistake! I'm sorry," Susan said.

"What were you thinking?" Misty asked.

Ash jumped between the two. "All right, stop it!"

"I'm available," Max said. "How did you become a Charmeleon?"

"How did _you guys_ become Charmeleon?" Susan asked, keeping an eye on Misty.

"It's a long story," Susan said.

"So is ours," Ash said.

"Why don't we swap stories?" Max said.

Susan rubbed her right arm. The attack Misty had used against her was a lot more painful then Susan was expecting. She didn't want to feel the full potential of Misty's attack abilities.

"All right," Susan said.

Susan sat down. Ash was about to sit close to her when Misty glared at him. Max sat to Susan's right and looked at her.

"How come you jumped my brother like that?" Max asked.

Susan hung her head. "I just – I dunno, I had an urge. I'm not used to these instincts."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Max said.

Misty clearing her throat interrupted the conversation.

"How did you become this way Susan?" Misty asked.

Susan sighed. "Well, first of all, I really am sorry for what I did. Until this happened to me, I'd have never even considering doing something that impulsive. Now, it's not just that I think but I _know_ that I'm powerful and beautiful. When Dante told me that female Charmeleon are rare, I felt even more special. Seeing what I thought was an available naked guy and being naked myself and – it was just impossible to resist."

"All right, fine!" Misty said. "You're not the only one to lose control like this. Just, ask permission next time okay?"

Susan nodded and rubbed her arm again. "I think I get the picture. Though, I wouldn't mind testing my strength in battle some day."

"You'll get the chance," Ash said.

"So Susan, how did this happen to you?" Max asked.

Susan relaxed and began to tell the group her story.

&

Max had found Susan's story interesting. Darkness was descending on the valley by the time she finished.

"So, Dad took you here because you wanted a boy friend?" Max asked.

"Yes," Susan said.

Susan had be edging closer to him while she'd spoken. Max was lying with his hands behind his back and his tail in front of him. He saw Susan's was doing the same; their tail fires were only inches apart.

"I know the feeling," Max said. "The way you keep looking at me. It's kinda – do you like me?"

"You're kinda cute," Susan asked.

Max blushed. "Thanks. You're cute too."

"So, how did you become this way?" Susan asked.

"That's a long story," Max said.

Susan leaned back, the tip of her tail fire touching Max's.

"I think we have the time."

Max heard something land beside them. It was a Charizard.

"This isn't what it looks like Dad," Susan said.

"Perhaps not but his story will have to wait, it's getting late," Larry said.

Susan and Max stood up. Max was worried that he'd upset Susan's father. He knew how protective some fathers were of their daughters.

Larry folded his arms. "We've found a place we can stay at least until we figure out what we're going to do. Your friends will still be here tomorrow. Besides, someone else's joined us here. I think you'd should talk to him."

"Who is it?" Susan asked.

"I'll leave it as a surprise."

"Oh, okay."

Max was content to wave goodbye to Susan but she surprised him with a hug. He'd hugged girls before but never as a Pokèmon. He still remembered enough of his human years to know that this was an intimate gesture for Susan.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Susan asked.

Max nodded and Susan let go. Larry let her climb onto his back before he took off. After watching them disappear into the night, Max turned to see Ash and Misty standing before.

"She _likes_ you," Misty said, almost singing the last two words.

If Max were still human, he'd have denied it. The idea of dating someone would have made him so nervous over any perceived flaw in his body or personality that he could never relax. Even if he broke past that insecurity, the idea of dating someone for real may have had Max running for the hills.

Now however, Max was more confident. He looked forward to seeing Susan the next day and in days following that.

"Yeah, I guess she does," Max said. "But, she mentioned having a former boyfriend. What if she just sees me as him?"

"She might. Which is why you take it one day at a time," Misty said.

Max nodded.

"Don't try to be this person," Misty said. "Just be yourself and let both of you discover if there's a chance to make something of this."

Max nodded and turned back to overlook the valley.

&&&

Tom hid behind a rock in the cave. When he heard that Susan was returning, he felt unable to face her.

John approached Tom. While Tom didn't understand why, he was starting to find John cute. It was though Tom had never noticed it before and to not notice until now was almost beyond comprehension. Tom was of two minds. He'd never found men attractive yet finding John attractive wasn't offensive.

"You can't hide forever," John said.

_Does he mean from him or from Susan?_

Tom felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He worried that he was going to end up looking like a pikachu.

"I guess not. You found me right away!" Tom said.

"Huh? You want to play hide and seek?" John asked.

"No, I mean that. Um, never mind," Tom said.

"You okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine," Tom said.

Tom peeked around the rock and saw that Susan had landed with her father.

"My Mom and Dad want her to see you!" John said.

Susan climbed off Larry's back as he landed near a cave. A small nudge from John had Tom walking outside.

"So, who is the person you wanted me to talk to?" Susan asked.

Larry pointed to Tom. Tom felt a tingle go down his spine as she approached.

"Hello," Susan said. "Are you a friend of John's?"

Tom looked up at Susan. He couldn't bring himself to desire Susan. Tom gulped when he realised this was more then the result of being younger. Something had changed about him that went beyond a species and age alteration. He wanted to cry but swallowed his emotions.

"That necklace…"

"It's me, Tom!"

"Tom? No way, it's not possible! Tom's a boy and he was my age! He'd be a Charmeleon!"

Tom shook his head. "It made me younger and I _am_ a boy!"

"It's the truth," Larry said. "That is Tom."

"But, that's a girl!" Susan said.

Tom almost fainted. He wondered how Susan could say such a thing. Horror hit Tom when he realised Susan may not be wrong. With Tom's recent feelings about males, he knew it made sense.

"Tom's not a girl!" John said. "Um, are you?"

"Mom, Dad!" Tom cried.

Vince and Francine ran outside from the cave.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Francine asked.

"Mom, am I a – a girl?" Tom asked.

"Excuse me?" Vince asked.

"Susan said I'm a girl," Tom said.

"How dare you!" Vince said, stomping the ground.

"I wasn't trying to be insulting," Susan said. "Look, do you know for sure how to tell the difference between a male and female Charmander?"

"Well," Vince asked, looking at Tom, who felt much more exposed, "no, I don't."

"What are you saying? My son is now my _daughter?_" Francine asked.

Susan looked at Tom. "Tom, if you'll allow me, I can tell by your scent. I'll just sniff you, I won't touch you in any way."

"Okay," Tom said.

Vincent and Francine both kept a close eye on Susan as she leaned closer to Tom and took in several breaths. When she stood back up, she had a serious look in his face. Tom had his worst fear confirmed as Susan nodded. Tom felt much smaller. Everything was falling into place. For the first time, Tom noticed on a conscious level that John's scales were darker and that John was taller. While he's felt different down there, he'd assumed it was just differences in species.

"I'm a – a girl?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you are," Susan said.

"No! I don't want to be a girl! I don't know _how_ to be a girl!" Tom cried.

In a panic, Tom ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't want anyone to see him as he couldn't take himself seriously having discovered the truth.

"Tom wait!" Susan cried.

Tom stopped and turned to face Susan.

"Why did it make me a girl?" Tom asked, tears threatening to fall.

Susan walked closer and put her hands on Tom's shoulders. "Tom, it's all right; just calm down. Maybe they wanted John to have someone, I don't know. Being a girl isn't so bad. I mean, for a Pokèmon, I don't think it's that big of a difference anyway. It's not like you're going to have to start shaving your legs or growing your hair long."

Tom felt a tear fall down his cheek. Susan wiped it away. He told Susan of how he'd been feeling as of late about males.

"Tom, it's not wrong like boys when you're a girl."

"But, I didn't want to be a girl!" Tom said.

"Tom, I didn't want to be a Charmeleon," Susan said. "This will take time for me to adjust to. But, you know what? I'm _strong_ right now. I _like_ feeling strong. I'm a girl and I can be just as strong as any male. Whether we wanted this or not, we _have_ it. We're just going to have to deal with it."

"That place sent us food. I ate it because I wanted to be with you," Tom said. "My parents got to be younger, healthy and strong again! Why did I get screwed?"

Susan took a few moments to think. "Tom, you know that we probably couldn't have gotten back together even if you became a Charmeleon and stayed male right?"

Tom nodded. "It's weird, I understand it better now. I guess it wouldn't have worked out. We can still be friends right? Even though you're older?"

"Of course" Susan said. "I can teach you things that you're mother might find embarrassing to teach you. Think of it this way Tom, at least now you can be more open about your emotions."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Susan smiled. "John's about ten, I think you're about his age at least, physically. He's a good kid. At least you know how boys think. Just think of it as being the same as being his friend but with much more you can do, _especially _when you're both older."

Tom cringed a bit. Susan giggled. "Well, when you're ready of course."

Hugging Susan, Tom felt better. "I can keep the necklace right?"

"Sure," Susan replied.

Tom released the hug. Another realisation struck him.

"What am I going to do about my name? I've always been Tom!"

"If you want people to call you Tom then I say go for it. Sometimes you just need to do what feels right and to hell with what other people think."

"Okay," Tom said with a smile. "And thanks for _not_ watching your language."

Tom released Susan and they walked back to the rest of the group who were waiting. They explained the details of their conversation. In the end, while Tom being a girl shocked everyone, everyone came to the consensus that everyone was just going to have to deal with it. Tom would learn over time what this meant for his sense of who he was.

"So Tom," Susan said. "Do you _want_ to resume dating with someone else?"

"I dunno," Tom said. "I just want to play and be friends with John now. I guess I gotta get used to being a girl first."

Susan grinned. "You'll be fine Tom, I _know _you will. But, be nice to John because I _know_ where you live."

Tom gulped but chuckled when Susan winked. He and embraced each other in a hug. Afterwards, he ran back into the cave with his parents and John. Susan turned around to face Larry.

"I'm glad that Tom's here," Susan said. "But, he's not just a kid, he's a girl! That'll be hard to get used to, especially for him. It's going to change everything for us. A part of me wishes he was older and a guy so we could continue our relationship," Susan said.

Larry walked closer to and put a hand on Susan's shoulder. "At least he can still be friends with John. This way, at least your brother has someone we know. Somehow I doubt Tom will make the same mistake with John that he made with you. Besides, do you _really_ think you guys could have started dating again? Trust me when I tell you that from experience, I know it wouldn't work."

Susan nodded. "Yeah, I guess not. But, I'm happy he's here. At least this way, we can still be friends."

Larry nodded. "So, tell me about this boy you've met."

&&&

Vincent stepped out into the morning sunshine. His mind still groggy, he thought he was standing before his bedroom window in his house. He reached for the chord to open the blind and felt nothing. When he tried to take his shirt off to change into a day shirt, he realised that he couldn't, as he _wasn't wearing anything_.

"Um, Francine? That dream I had about…"

When he heard something behind him, he turned to see Francine in all her Charizard glory.

"That _was_ a dream right?"

"It _wasn't_ a dream honey," Francine said before putting her arms around Vince and pressing her body against his.

"I kinda miss our bed. But, these tails of ours would just start a fire so I don't think we have a choice in that matter. So, are the Carlson's around?" Vincent asked with a sly grin.

"They went for a morning flight. Something about wanting to see this new world. Tom and John are playing with some of the other kids. Susan went to play with a new friend she met last night."

"I haven't felt this alive in a long time. Maybe we shouldn't waste the time we have," Vincent said.

Francine released Vincent. "This isn't the best place. We need to find somewhere more _private_."

Vince turned around and spread his wings to allow the sun to warm them as Francine walked to his right (giving him enough space for his wings).

"Do you know of somewhere?"

"Dante, the father of a boy Susan met told me about a place. It's not far."

"Lead the way," Vincent said.

Vincent followed Francine as she took to the air. As they flew over the highest peak, they saw two Charmelon talking as they stood. One of them wore a necklace.

&

Susan was meeting with Max below.

"Hi, it's good to see you again," Max said.

"It's good to see you too," Susan said. "So, how did you become a Charmeleon?"

Max hung his head, as though he was recalling a bad memory.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Susan said. "I have things in my past I'd rather not talk or think about."

Max stood up and walked to the edge of ledge they were standing on. Susan joined Max.

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't the end result. But how I got here…"

Susan put her hand on Max's shoulder. "You don't _have_ to tell me."

Max walked back to where he and Susan had been standing. Susan followed.

"You said you wanted a boy friend?" Max asked.

"My last boyfriend changed as well. _But_ he became a Charmander and a _girl_," Susan said. "He's, well she I guess now is a good friend for my little brother and I'm happy she's here but I need someone. I've left everything behind out of the blue and I don't think I'm going to be going back."

"I can relate to both your situations," Max said.

"I know I'm strong enough to live here but I need _someone_. I don't want to be around my family all of the time."

"Girl Charmeleon are rare. To meet one that understands my situation. You're unique in that way. I need someone too."

Susan took Max's hands into her own. "I think we can make this work," Susan said.

Max drew Susan closer, bringing her into a hug. Susan put her arms around Max to enjoy the moment. When Max pulled away a moment later, Susan wasn't sure what was going on.

"What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that – I know you're getting over what happened before," Max said. "What if I can't be as good as he was."

Susan's eyes went wide. That wasn't something she wanted or needed to hear.

"Don't worry so much about that. If you need someone, I _want_ to be here for you," Susan said.

Max nodded. "I guess I can tell you how this happened to me but it's pretty gross. I mean, if I made a movie about it, you couldn't even let adults see it."

"It's that bad?"

Max nodded. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Susan put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Maybe it will help you to tell someone."

Max sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. But no flame-throwers if you don't like it."

Susan smiled. "I promise."

Max sat down and Susan followed.

"You said you came from another world," Max said. "In your world, are there such a thing as ghosts?"

"Well, some people believe in them. Me, I'm not sure," Susan said.

"Well in this world, they're real. It was a ghost that did this to me, Ash and others."

"Why did it do that? Maybe that same ghost gave my family that food."

Max nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him. This ghost has a disgusting sense of humour. My father used to be Ash's Charizard. His mate, Charla is my mother. The ghost _violated_ all of us. Ash and I, he, this may sounds horrible but for lack of a better way of putting it, he made us get sucked into Charla."

"Sucked into? Wha…"

"We became eggs inside of her that our father later fertilised," Max said. "In a way, our lives ended that day. He took everything we were. What he did was almost _worse_ then killing us."

My God," Susan whispered. "I mean, my family has instincts and stuff but we're still ourselves. So, what happened next?"

"We hatched one day with no memory of who we were," Max said. "Ash and I started having dreams. That was when we learned the truth."

Susan could tell this story was difficult for Max to tell. She patted his back several times to comfort him.

"Maybe someone wanted me to be here for you," Susan said. "Where is this ghost now? If he's still around, I'll send him to _hell_ for what he did!"

"He's gone, we don't know where he went," Max said.

"I know this sounds horrible," Susan said. "But, I'm glad that it wasn't just me that changed. At least with my family I have someone to relate to. Now with you, I have someone else that I can get close to. You know, the type of close that I couldn't get with my brother or parents."

Max nodded. "At least I have _you_. I'm glad I have Ash but I wanted someone else that I can do things you can't do with a brother. It seems a bit selfish of me to wish this on someone else."

Susan smiled and patted Max's shoulder. "I guess we're both selfish then. Back home, we had plenty of support groups for various things that could happen to a person. It would suck to have something terrible happen to you and to be only person it happened to."

"Yeah. At least the ghost didn't get too many of us," Max said. "But, then I ask, why us? Then I feel bad because if it weren't us, it just would have been someone else. But then…"

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Susan said. "You don't _wish it_ on someone. _But_ it sucks when you're the one in a million it happens to."

Max nodded. "At least I'm doing all right now. Life here isn't so bad. I wouldn't mind, that is _I'd like it_ if we could be together."

Susan turned, keeping a hand over Max's shoulder. She moved her tail so her tail fire touched his.

"If this _is _home for me now then I'd like that too."

&&&

Larry and Nancy were flying high above the land after a filling breakfast. They'd flown a fair distance from the valley.

The internal alarm modesty set off in Larry that demanded he cover up was silent. If anything, Larry didn't mind others seeing him. He _knew_ he was attractive. Even with that confidence, Larry wasn't used to the lack of clothing per say. Being naked seemed fun rather then embarrassing.

"Nancy, I was wondering if you'd like to find a place to land," Larry said.

"You getting tired?" Nancy asked in a whimsical tone.

"Not exactly," Larry said.

Larry noticed a savannah below. Once foreboding heat and dryness were now inviting.

"All right Larry," Nancy said. "I don't need to be a physic type to know what you want."

Larry followed Nancy as she descended. When they landed, Larry looked around to see if anyone was watching. He felt a pang of fear that a trainer could catch them in such a moment. The idea of someone separating them because of a capture was upsetting although Larry knew he could fight off any attacker.

Nancy lay on her back and winked at Larry. Her expression beckoned memories of their dating and early years of marriage. Back then, physical attraction was paramount. They'd lived for the moment.

Larry leapt onto Nancy, pressing against her warm body as he moved his tail fire to connect with hers. At that moment, making Nancy the happiest _Charizard_ on the planet was all that mattered.

"Remember when we were dating?" Larry said.

"How could I forget?" Nancy asked. "I remember when we used to…"

Larry nodded and allowed instinct to take over.

Their following growls of confidence and joy could be heard for as far as the savannah stretched.

&&&

Vincent and Francine stood before Dante and a female Charizard.

"This is my mate, Charla, Dante said. "Charla, this is Vincent and Francine, they arrived here yesterday,"

"Hello Charla," Vincent said.

"Hi Charla," Francine said.

"How are you two feeling?" Charla asked.

"Great," Vincent said. "I've never felt more alive. It'll take time to get used to being a Charizard. But, if going to back to being human means going back to work, I think I'll pass. I know this is much more then a move but I think it'll be worth it in the end."

"I just hope that Tom is all right," Francine said. "It'll take him a long time to get used to being a girl."

Dante grinned. "He, she I guess was playing with John and several other boys. The boys seem to accept Tom so I wouldn't worry."

"As long as he's – she's – damn it, that's annoying! " Francine said. "I meant to say that as long as _she's_ happy then I guess we'll get used to it."

"There must be a reason why this happened," Charla. "Perhaps Tom is meant to be the mother of someone important. I can relate to that."

"I can trust the John," Vincent said. "But need time to get used to Tom being able to have _kids_. Now I have to worry if any of those boys are the wrong type or might hurt her. If I wasn't so much stronger, I'm not sure my heart could take it."

Dante grinned. "Perhaps you two need to relax. I suggest the lava baths."

"That sounds like a good –wait, what?" Francine asked.

Charla grinned. "The _lava_ baths. They're our way to relax."

"That sounds dangerous," Vincent said.

"Yes, for a human," Charla said.

"But we're not human anymore," Francine said.

"Where are these Lava baths?" Vincent asked.

"We'll show you," Dante said.

Dante and Charla took to the air with Vincent and Francine following. They flew for a short while until Vincent smelled sulphur. It drew rather then repulsed him. Dante descended toward what looked like a crater. The others followed until they were standing at the rim.

Vincent felt the heat from the lava. To stand this close to it was a thrill. He knew he'd never be able to do this as a human.

"Don't swallow," Dante said. "We may be sturdy but we aren't magmar."

Vincent grinned. "We'll be careful."

Taking a nervous step, Vincent dipped his front right foot into the lava. Though he trusted Dante, Vincent half expected the lava to incinerate his foot. When it didn't and instead, Vincent felt relaxation at the sensation of the lava flowing around his toes, he looked at Francine.

"It's isn't bad," Vincent said.

Vincent stepped the rest of the way in and held out a hand for Francine. She took it and stepped into the viscous liquid with Vincent, both relaxing and laying back until they were chest deep.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Dante asked.

Charla nodded and they flew off.

The lava _was_ relaxing and helped Vincent to ponder Tom's situation from an objective point of view. Vincent knew that Tom's life _would_ change the most. Tom had a triple whammy of a species, age _and_ gender age.

"Tom will need time to adjust to be female but he _will_ adjust," Francine said.

"Not to mention being a kid and a dragon," Vincent said.

"I _know_ Tom can handle it, he – _she's_ strong," Francine said.

"I don't want to force girl stuff on Tom," Vincent said. "The last thing Tom needs is people making him play with dolls."

Francine turned toward Vincent. "If this harder for him or for _you_?"

"I can get used to being a dragon that bathes in lava and doesn't wear clothes," Vincent said. "But Tom as my _daughter_? That's – well it just isn't right!"

"And turning into a dragon _is?_" Francine asked.

"The thing is, I expected things would go a certain way for Tom," Vincent said. "Guys are going to be hitting on him and that's normal! It feels a lot different now. I know that's wrong but I can't help it."

Francine put an arm around Vincent, leaned closer to him and started massaging his shoulders. Vincent closed his eyes and leaned forward before they repositioned themselves so that Vincent was in front of Francine.

"I know honey, I know," Francine said. "I guess it's easier for me because Tom and I can have a better relationship now. This will be weird for everyone. Tom never did like the idea of being on the football or track team. I guess that's not really an option _now_ but still, at least – Tom is still alive and healthy. Maybe she needs to learn what this change will mean for her sense of self but I think we need to remember that even if she's going to grow up as female dragon, she _will_ grow up."

"Yeah, you're right," Vincent said.

"With Tom being with John, at least it's someone we know. Better that then some stranger."

"That's true," Vincent said.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this and Tom _will_ get through this," Francine said.

Vincent smiled and turned around, putting his arms around Francine.

"You always knew the right thing to say," Vincent said.

"Perhaps there's something _else_ I could do to make you feel better?" Francine said.

Vincent smiled.

&&&

Nancy stood up. They'd expressed their love physically as humans but it had never been like that. She watched Larry as he stood before her with his wings spread to take in the heat of the sun.

Human experience and knowledge tempered the primal thoughts and feelings running about in Nancy's mind. When she'd invited Larry to act upon instinct, she'd allowed that control to fade. It was _wonderful_.

Nancy recollected recent years. Her love for Larry remained but their ability to express that love physically had dwindled over the years. They were getting old enough that even Susan was old enough to have a child.

With John and Susan around, opportunities for privacy were not what they had been when Larry and Nancy were newlyweds. Nancy couldn't imagine life without John and Susan. Nancy however had wished that human biology would have allowed she and Larry to remain young long enough that when Susan and John were young adults that they could all relate and interact on an equal playing field.

It seemed that Nancy's wish had come true.

"Six times," Larry said with a grin. "I don't remember us going for six times even when we were younger."

Larry's scent attracted Nancy and truth be told, she might have enticed him (not that he needed much encouragement) to go for another round if it wasn't for what caught her attention.

"What's that?" Nancy asked, pointing to an object in the sky. "And don't say it's the constellation Leo."

Larry grinned. "It's not another Charizard or a plane. Maybe another flying type. Someone might want to challenge us to a battle. I'd love a chance to test out our abilities."

"And if it _is _someone that wants to fight us?" Nancy asked. "Larry, what if they saw us?"

Larry shrugged his shoulders. "Does that bother you, I mean _really_?"

Nancy realised it didn't. They were wild animals as far as anyone on this world knew. Such behaviour was excusable. Such public displays of affection would take time to get used to but Nancy felt confident enough that she could stand up to anyone that objected.

"I suppose I can get used to it," Nancy said.

The object in the sky grew closer. Nancy realised that she didn't feel an urge to retreat. She knew she and Larry could fight off any danger if need be.

Nancy recognised the form as it drew close. It was a Flygon and a human was riding it. Nancy knew the name of the Pokèmon. Where that knowledge came from, she wasn't sure.

The Flygon kicked up a cloud of dust when it landed. It's rider, a human in his early to mid twenties at most climbed off. He sported a goatee and buzzcut black hair. There was a hint of arrogance about the boy that Nancy found impressive if nothing else. Confidence was something Nancy was coming to admire.

He recalled the Flygon into a Pokeball. The dust cleared almost the moment the Flygon was in the ball. A pang of fear that she or Larry could end up captive to this human put Nancy on the defensive.

"I see you're enjoying these forms," the human said.

A frown was already crossing Larry's face.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Larry said.

"Honey, we're speaking _their _language, he won't understand," Nancy said.

The young man walked up to Larry, an arrogant smile on the young man's face. He knew something that Nancy and Larry didn't. Knowledge was power and Nancy knew that the man could be dangerous.

"You'd be surprised," the man said.

Nancy now saw the man as a threat. Classes she'd taken in security in her younger days came back to her. Perhaps, Nancy wondered, this man was bluffing and responding in a way that he felt would cover a great deal of question or statements Nancy and Larry might have made.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked.

"My dear, what I want is _you_," the man said.

Larry stomped the ground and from his body language, Nancy knew that he was considering sending a plume of fire the young man's way.

"Oh please, it's not for _that_," the man said. "Don't you wonder why this happened to you? Why _they _brought you here?"

Nancy was considering her options. Fight was looking more acceptable then flight. However, this person was willing to speak. Nancy knew she needed to get as much information out of him as possible.

"For lack of a better way of putting it, they're using you," the man said, pulling out another pokeball and releasing an Espeon. "Just co-operate and this will go a lot easier."

"You don't expect us to _believe_ you," Nancy said.

"They wouldn't turn us into something this powerful to _hurt_ us!"

"I don't expect you to understand. Which is where my friend comes in," the man said. "Oh and before you think that you can fry me and run away."

Before Nancy could react, the man had released two more Pokèmon, a Vapoureon and Jolteon. Both types had advantages over Larry and she. Nancy realised her tactical mistake of allowing the enemy to make a move before her. However, she also assumed that this person had backup ready in case she had attacked.

Nancy reacted on instinct and flapped her wings long enough to kick up a minor sandstorm to block them from view.

"Larry, run," Nancy said. "I don't know what this person wants or what he's planning but it must have something to do with the others. Warn them before it's too late."

"I can't just leave you here!" Larry yelled.

"Yes, you can!" Nancy said. "They have to know about this! He must have backup! Please."

Larry sighed. "All right but..."

Nancy put her arms around Larry. "I'll be fine."

With a grunt, Larry took off when Nancy released her hold. As the dust cleared, Nancy stood ready to attack in what she feared was a hopeless battle.

"Left you all alone did he?" The man asked.

Nancy didn't respond.

"Meowth got your tongue? Whatever," the man said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Once I get my Espeon to convince you of the error of your ways, you'll see _your_ error."

Nancy stood ready for an attack as she saw the Espeon's eyes glow. A voice that came from nowhere entered her mind.

"What are you…"

_Don't resist me Nancy, you don't want to defend the valley. It will be under our control soon._

Nancy she felt something tugging at her will, trying to change it. It reminded her of school friends that were bad influences.

The Charizard could fight off this intruder. She appreciated his confidence, but enough was enough. Or did she? Maybe this person _would_ control the valley. Nancy did her best to shake it off once she realised what was happening. This Espeon was trying to brainwash her.

"No, they'll fight you!" Nancy said.

_They're using you. You know we're right. We just want to help you._

Nancy blinked and shook her head. It was difficult to tell the Epeon's thoughts from her own.

"You wouldn't be trying to control me if you wanted to help me!"

_No, not control. I'm just trying to save you from the mistake you're making._

Nancy had had enough of this and shot a plume of fire at the Espeon. Its connection to her failed and the influence it was trying to exert over her vanished.

"I won't let you brainwash me!" Nancy yelled.

The man sighed. "I'd hoped you'd give in. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to go with plan B. All right Trigger, bring them in."

Nancy wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Fire spewed from Nancy's mouth toward the Espeon. A terrible pain coursed through Nancy's body as she flew back, nearly crushing her wings. Her entire body tingling from the force of a strong electrical shock, she eyed the Jolteon.

When Nancy arose, a jet of water smashed into her with the force of a tsunami. In a move she knew to be unethical and likely illegal, she felt the electricity of the Jolteon combine with the water of the Vapoureon. It threw her back onto the ground. Bruises covered her body and her head spun as she struggled to stay conscious.

After another electrical blast, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom was still struggling with her newfound identity. Her lack of clothing made her feel more naked then ever. She was standing watching John play with several other Charmander. A fear of what might happen if she collided with a male Charmander kept her from participating.

_Everyone can see that I'm a girl! If I was still a boy and with Susan – why doesn't that excite me? It used to!_

Tom had tried without success thinking that the only difference was an equipment change She knew that more then her body had changed. Thoughts of John as a potential future partner while strange were _not_ offensive. Tom worried that embracing those thoughts was a betrayal of her manhood. It also felt as though enjoying her new body meant that she never enjoyed being male or was never a true; _that_ bothered her.

Her accidental overindulgence changing her into a Charmander alone would have made things with Susan difficult. As a female, Tom knew there was no way they'd be able to resume their relationship.

The other Charmander accepted Tom as a child and female. Tom didn't know if that was because they were ignorant of Tom's original form, didn't care or were just open-minded.

Being as a child was one thing, it was _temporary_. Being a different gender wasn't.

John, Tom assumed, disturbed by Tom's lack of participation, approached Tom.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Tom rarely confided in people as a teenager. His parents had said she'd talked too much as a child. Apparently, he'd. Now, Tom wantedto tell John everything. Confiding to a friend was also somehow easier as a female. Tom was starting to understand why women often confided in their husbands.

"So," John said. "You're scared that liking being a girl is bad?"

"Sort of," Tom said. "What if I'm not really allowed to like being a girl because I was born a boy?"

John cocked his head. "If it's fun for you then it's cool. Just because I liked new games doesn't mean I hated the old ones. If being a girl is cool for you then you being a girl is cool to me. Anyway, the guys want to play with you."

Tom realised that in his own way, John was saying that enjoying being female wouldn't mean Tom didn't enjoy being a male. In her life, Tom had friends move away, ones she'd fallen out with and ones she'd grown apart from over the years. Making new friends didn't invalidate Tom's previous friendships nor did it mean those people never meant anything to her and/or no longer mattered. Tom realised that things changed and sometimes ones life doesn't go in the way he or she thought it would. Sometimes, people had no choice but to move on, whether they liked and/or were ready to or not.

She would miss her manhood and male feelings she'd lost. However, she knew she'd adjust to being female and would come to see this as normal in time. Perhaps enjoying it too much so soon after changing was creepy and/or disloyal. However, she knew that it would be all right eventually.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Tom said. "I guess I can like being a girl but not right away. I mean a kid is easier because it's like finding an old friend I haven't seen in a long time."

"Do you still like that friend?" John asked.

Tom smiled. "I think I do. Okay, I'm ready to play."

Tom and John had just started to play hide and seek before a frantic looking Larry landed before them. Scent coupled with sight as a means of identification was something that Tom realised he'd used without thinking.

"What's wrong Mr Carlson?" Tom asked.

"Tom, have you seen your parents or what was that other ones name? Oh that's right, Dante?" Larry asked.

"I dunno where they are," Tom said.

"Where's Mom? Is she in trouble?" John asked. "Did someone capture her?"

John's voice sounded urgent.

"I hope not," Larry said before taking off.

&

Vincent and Francine stepped out of the lava pools. Watching Francine take several steps, Vincent still felt desire for his wife despite expressing his love for her nine times. It had been the first time in several months that he'd been able to do so.

Francine turned around. "That was amazing. I mean, Vincent how did you and – I mean _wow_!"

Vincent walked closer to Francine and nuzzled against her muzzle. "I know – I think half the _valley_ knows."

Such a comment would have horrified Francine days earlier. Things had changed.

"Good," Francine said. "I _want _them to know how good you are that you're _mine_."

Vincent grinned. "Perhaps, we should go see Tom. He – she needs our support more then ever right now."

Before either, Vincent or Francine could take off, Dante, Larry and Charla landed in front of them.

"We have a situation," Dante said.

&&&

Nancy awoke. Her head spun and pounded. Worse, nausea threatened to make her lose her lunch.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," the young man said.

"I didn't catch your name," Nancy said.

The young man looked to the three Rockets beside him and nodded.

"You may call me Daniel."

Nancy looked up to see three more humans dressed in black. A large capital R decorated their shirts. The emblem was something Nancy would learn to hate. It stood for everything both her Charizard and human self found in contempt. One of them held what appeared to be a rifle, its business end aimed at Nancy.

Standing up despite her pain, Nancy frowned.

"What do you want?"

Daniel took the rifle from the Rocket holding it and grinned.

"They say the mind of a child is easier to manipulate," Daniel said.

"What are you getting at? Who _are_ you?"

"I _already_ told you, I'm Daniel."

Nancy considered attacking Daniel but given his expression, she doubted she'd survive a blast from the rifle he carried.

"How can you understand me?" Nancy asked.

"I come from your world," Daniel said.

Nancy folded her arms, pain coursing through her left arm. She winced. _That's probably broken._

"That doesn't answer my question," Nancy Said. "Anyway, let me guess, you want to take over the world and they turned all of us into these forms to stop you? Can we get any more cliché?"

Daniel smiled. "Take over the world? No thanks, I was never interested in management. I am not fully human -- not any more. And it's the fault of the others like you."

"_What_ are you? How did you get here?" Nancy said.

"The same way you did I imagine," Daniel said. "They wanted me for food or perhaps some game. Only by luck did I manage to enter this world away from the valley."

"They would never do that!"

"How would you know? You just got here," Daniel said, pointing the rifle at Nancy. "These people gave me the chance for some ironic vengeance. This has the power to reverse the aging process. One shot from it, you'll become a Charmander, two shots, and you'll be an egg. It'll be much easier to _influence_ you with the former. Instead of me serving you, _you'll_ serve us."

Images of how these people must have tested this weapon danced about in Nancy's mind. She hated them. Nancy thought of Larry, Susan and John. The idea of these people forcing her family into a life of servitude or evil enraged Nancy. Memories of bullies that as a human child, Nancy was helpless to combat rang through Nancy's mind. She wanted to fight, to make these animals pay for the suffering they no doubt had caused. With her injuries however, she knew she wouldn't last long.

Nancy spun around, trying to hit Daniel with her tail. When she caught a glimpse of her tail fire, she saw that it was dimmer then normal. She did her best to ignore it in favour of focusing on the task. Her tail managed to knock two of the other humans to the ground.

To her horror and perhaps appreciation for tactic, Nancy saw Trigger levitating Daniel above the ground.

"Not bad, but you'll never be able to stop us," Daniel said with an arrogant smirk. "Not in your condition."

Flapping her wings and doing her best to ignore the pain coursing through her body, Nancy took to the air and spewed fire in the direction of the three humans and Pokémon. At one point, she'd walked in on John when he was watching the show. She'd seen a Charizard character using a fire attack against a human without significant injury.

The Vaporeon seemed to absorb the fire. While the Jolteon flew backwards, the two humans she'd knocked down that were just standing up slammed into the ground with loud grunts. Daniel laughed as he dodged, allowing the fire attack to hit the third Team Rocket member. Trigger seemed unaffected by the attacks. Nancy wondered if that was what Trigger _wanted _her to think.

Daniel turned for a moment. While Trigger watched, Daniel had the Vaporeon douse a fire on the pant leg of one rocket and arm of another. All three were standing behind Daniel moments later.

Nancy was certain another water or electrical blast was in store for her until the three rockets looked at her with horror on their faces. Larry, Vincent, Charla and Dante had arrived and were taking up positions around Nancy.

"Don't let that gun hit you," Nancy said. "It'll turn you into a Charmander the first hit and then an egg the second hit."

"Are you all right?" Larry asked.

"I'll live," Nancy said.

"How dare you harm one of us?" Dante asked with murder in his eyes.

"How dare _you_ change me and bring me here for some sick game?" Daniel said.

"What game?" Dante asked.

"Now you _deny_ it?" Daniel said.

Daniel aimed the rifle at Dante. Dante, having little choice launched a plume of fire at Daniel, who dodged while the Vaporeon used a water attack. Dante tried to dodge but the water struck his side.

Larry turned toward Nancy, seeing that she was favouring her arm.

"Stand back, we'll take care of them," Larry said.

"But…"

"I'd never be able to live with myself if they hurt you more or …"

"All right," Nancy said. "But, I'll be right here and _watch that gun_. Two children are enough to take care of."

The three remaining rockets released a Raichu, Buizel and Squirttle. A possible victory was turning into a dangerous situation.

"Care to surrender?" Daniel asked.

"We don't surrender," Dante said.

"That is unfortunate," Daniel said. "Oh well, once we're done with you, we'll be able to add six strong warriors to our ranks."

"You'll have to capture us first," Vincent proclaimed.

Daniel grinned. "That we do."

&&&

On the other side of the valley, Jessie and James climbed up one of the shorter mountains in an attempt to launch an attack of their own while some of the others were busy. Jessie had a gun strapped to her back while Mewoth clung to Jame's shoulders.

"I hate rock climbing," Meowth cried, holding his paws over Jame's eyes.

James protested and almost lost his grip.

"Why couldn't I carry the gun? I have a much better aim!" James said.

"_You_ have the better aim?" Jessie said. "You're aim is so bad that you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn when you were standing right in front of it!"

"That's not fair! I was drunk at the time," James protested. "I mean, that barn kept moving on its own!"

"Just shut up, we're almost there!" Jessie said.

Meowth removed his paws, opting instead to hold onto Jame's neck, almost choking him. When they reached a cliff, the sight of a Charmander greeted James as stuck his head over the cliff. They both scrambled onto the cliff.

"Hello," the Charmander said. Its voice sounded innocent.

Meowth could tell that this was just a child. If he felt any guilt over what they planned on doing, he didn't show it.

"Grab it!" Jessie said.

"You guys are mean!" the Charmander said.

When it tried to run away, Jessie and James produced a net and threw it over the Charmander. Jessie pulled aimed the gun at the Charmander.

"Just think how much the boss will reward us when we come back with dozens of eggs! We'll be millionaires!" Jessie said.

"Eggs; What are you going to do to me?" The Charmander cried.

"Wait, how do we know the gun works?" James asked.

Meowth was ready to watch them shoot the Charmander and revert it back into an egg before he felt a terrible sense of foreboding. When he looked at Jessie, he saw that she was aiming for him.

"We don't want him to blow up or something," Jessie said. "So, we'll try it on Meowth to see if it works."

Meowth took several steps backward, holding out his hands.

"Hey 'dis wasn't part of the plan!"

"I just thought of something," James said.

"First time for everything," Jessie said.

"That's not funny!" James protested!

"Why are they fighting mister?" The Charmander asked.

Mewoth saw that the Charmander's tail fire was burning a hole through part of the net.

"Cause they're stupid," Meowth said. "If I was in charge, we'd have taken over the world years ago."

Meowth was about to demand Jessie give him the gun when he heard it go off, sending a beam of brilliant blue/yellow into the sky.

_Idiots, now they're gonna know we're here._

"Give me that thing!" James argued, grabbing the gun.

Meowth saw that Jessie had pointed the gun at James. _Stupid fool, they're going to set it off._ Meowth watched with a mix of horror and amusement when the gun went off, discharging its energy directly into James' body, sending him flying back onto the ground. The rockets hadn't of tested the gun on a human before.

The scent of burning rope brought Meowth's attention back to the Charmander. He'd burnt a hole through the net and was standing up.

"Cool, what's happening to him?" The Charmander asked.

"Now look what you did James, he got out!" Jessie said. She held the gun and aimed it at the Charmander. "Now stand still so I can shoot you!"

"I don't like this game any more! You guys are bad guys and I'm telling," the Charmander said.

Jessie went to shoot the Charmander but a groan from James' direction forced her to look.

Meowth looked at James, who was sitting up with a dazed expression on his face. A glow from where the beam had hit him was spreading from his chest. It flowed through the rest of the way through his body before it made his clothes vanish. James yelped and covered his shame while frowning.

"Now look what you did," James said. "What good is a gun that _only makes me naked?_"

Meowth noted the last four words Jame's spoke. They'd sounded different. _Oh, shit!_ He'd spoken those words in the Charmander language! _That means that…_

Before James could say anything else, the energy returned from nowhere and consumed his body. Meowth watched as a change like that of an evolution occurred. Jame's form switched from that of a human to a Charmander. When the energy dissipated, a Charmander sat where James had been sitting! That Charmander _was _James.

"That felt so cool," James said. "That was even better then being drunk!"

Meowth turned to see that the Charmanderd they 'captured' had run off.

"What is he – James is a Charmander," Jessie cried. "Damn it Meowth, this is your fault! I outta shoot you and make you an egg then eat you for breakfast!"

"I'm a Charmander?" James asked.

James stood up and looked down at his body. He screamed a scream that echoed throughout the valley before he started to panic. Fire flowed from his mouth in all directions. Jessie had to duck to avoid one near hit that set the end of her hair on fire.

Jessie screamed. "Put it out, put it out!"

"What do I look like a water type?" Mewoth asked.

"Do something!" Jessie yelled.

Meowth jumped onto Jessie's hair and patted it until he'd extinguished the flames.

"My beautiful hair," Jessie cried. "I'm going to kill him for this!"

Meowth saw that James was still running around in a panic.

"You shot him!" Meowth said.

"No I didn't, that idiot pressed the trigger!" Jessie said. "Oh well, his loss. Now I'll just hit him again and tell the boss that he ran off, leaving me to capture all the eggs _I'm_ going to capture all by myself."

"The boss will never believe you," Meowth said. "I know the truth!"

Meowth grabbed his mouth the moment he said that. _How could I be so stupid?_

"I know one way to fix _that_," Jessie said.

"This is your fault!" James cried.

"What is he saying?" Jessie asked.

Before Meowth could respond, James jumped up and onto the gun. Meowth had to leap out of the way of the beam as the gun discharged.

"James, get off of me!" Jessie said.

"I'll give you a hot foot!" James said.

James released a torrent of fire at Jessie's right foot. When it hit, she cried out, dropping the gun as she grabbed her foot and hopped in place.

"You idiot," Jessie cried. "Look what you made me do! Damn it, now I'm going to have make an appointment with my manicurist!"

"Make it change me back!" James cried.

"It's not supposed to do 'dat!" Meowth said.

"No! This is your fault Jessie!" James said.

Meowth didn't have time to react before James aimed the gun as best as he could with his smaller stature at Jessie.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Got'cha!" James said.

James pressed the trigger, sending a beam of energy into Jessie's body. She screamed and fell to her knees as her clothes were vaporised as James's had been. Doing her best to cover herself, she glared a glare at James that would chill even a hardened solider.

"Damn you James. I don't want to be a…"

The same energy devoured Jessie's body, reforming it as energy into the shape of a Charmander. When the process completed, Jessie the Charmander fell onto her back. Tears poured out of her eyes when she looked up and saw her body.

"James you meanie, look what you did to me!" Jessie said.

James stuck out his tongue. "You did it first!"

"Why are you guys talkin' like twerps?" Mewoth asked.

"Because we _are_ twerps," Jessie cried.

"Twerps; that's something Team Rocket would say."

A chill ran down Meowth's spine. That voice was Ash's, the king of all twerps! _But he disappeared!_

Meowth looked to see a Charmeleon and Dragonair climbing off the back of a pair of male Charizard.

"Oh crap," Meowth said.

High above the group, a Mew floated and giggled. _If only they knew the truth_. Her work here was done (for the moment anyway).

&&&

In the savannah, there was far less giggling.

Dante sped toward the Raichu, slamming into it as the electricity of a thunder attack streamed from the Raichu's body into Dante. He grimmest but endured the attack long enough to slam into the Raichu, shaking the ground with enough force to knock the humans off their feet.

As Dante was standing up, a blast of water from the squirrtle slammed into his back. The blast ceased when Charla used a Body Slam on the Squirtle, knocking it onto its back.

"You all right," Charla asked.

"I'm just dandy; you?" Dante asked, seeing several bruises on Charla's body.

"I'll live," Charla said.

Meanwhile, Vincent was flying dodging electrical blasts from the Jolteon while Larry engaged the Espeon.

Francine squared off against the Buizel. Unfortunately, her lack of experience with fighting, both as a human and as a Charizard was showing.

The Buizel used a powerful surf attack as Francine landed, sending waves of pain through her body. The water washed Francine back to where Nancy was standing.

"Who would have thought a wave of water could so much?" Francine asked.

Nancy helped Francine up with her good arm. "Who would have thought we'd become dragons?"

The Buizel approached the duo. The level of aggression displayed by a cute species shocked Francine.

"Shame on you," Nancy said. "You can't hit us, we're girls!"

The Buizel laughed and showed them its back, which had only one spot. "So am I!"

Out of nowhere, a blast of electricity slammed into it, arching through its body for several seconds. It yowled before falling on its face. Vincent flew down in between the Buizel and the stunned Jolteon.

"I can't believe that worked!" Vincent said.

"How dare you!" The Jolteon said.

Vincent took the Jolteon's shock as an opportunity to strike with a body slam, which knocked the Jolteon out.

"Hey, what are you doing you fool?" one of the rockets yelled. "What kind of poor trainer are you that your Jolteon would fall for that?"

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that?" Daniel said.

Vincent flew over to Nancy and Francine's side as Daniel and the rocket started pushing one another while the two remaining rockets attempted to regroup.

"Are you two all right?" Vincent asked.

The sound of a powerful physic attack followed by Larry colliding with Vincent interrupted any attempt at conversation. Larry appeared as though he'd fought twenty rounds with a world champion and seemed dazed as Vincent helped Larry up.

"How do I fight something that can read my thoughts?" Larry asked.

The rockets stopped arguing and faced the group.

Dante and Charla flew over to the group as the Rockets recalled the Buizel, Jolteon, Squirrtle and Raichu. Trigger and the Vaporeon stood waiting as Daniel released his Flygon.

"Larry, you and Francine sit this one out," Dante said. "Vincent are you up for it?"

Vincent nodded and grinned.

"Not bad at all," Daniel said. "But the way I see it, you're down to three worn fighters and I still have three _good_ fighters."

"We don't back down," Dante said.

"How come you can understand us anyway?" Vincent said.

"Genetic engineering perhaps," Charla said. "Maybe your friend is telepathically telling you."

Daniel folded his arms and laughed. "That's for me to know and you find out. While you're busy fighting my friends, I'll be reducing your friends to crying children," Daniel said, petting his rifle.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Your _people _brought me here _against_ my will for some perverse game," Daniel said. "Now you'll all feel what it's like to be helpless. As we speak, a small team is using our distraction to launch at attack of their own. As long as those two idiots don't screw it up, you might already be too late."

"The children; you sonofa…" Vincent said.

"You should be proud, they'll serve us well," Daniel said.

"I don't think so," Larry said. "We can fly back and help them! If you think we're going to stand here and let you hit us with that thing…"

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Daniel said.

Vincent frowned. "We'll lay down cover fire so you guys can escape."

"We can't just leave you here!" Francine said.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sorry to break up your little chat but we have business to attend to."

"Go!" Vincent yelled before he started spewing fire toward Daniel and the others in an attempt to create a firewall.

Charla and Dante joined Vincent, the trio only stopping once Nancy, Francine and Larry had escaped. The Vaporeon managed to put out the flames.

"Impressive," Daniel said. "Oh well, we can always wait. All right Trigger let them have it."

"I'm in the best shape," Charla said. "I'll take the Vaporeon down."

Charla charged at the Vaporeon as Trigger's jewel began to glow. The Flygon kicked up a large cloud of smoke, making it almost impossible to see anything. The inevitable happened when a phybeam struck Vincent not only sending him flying back but also plunging him into confusion.

Vincent heard sounds around him but saw imagines that made little sense. When he charged at Trigger, an image of Francine as a human appeared in Trigger's place.

_Wait, that doesn't make any sense._

"Vincent what are you doing?" The image said.

"You're not my wife," Vincent said. "A nice try but – I think you're not my wife…"

Vincent was finding it difficult to concentrate. He couldn't focus on the battle or anything for that matter. When he tried to fire on what he knew what the false image, he ended up hitting himself.

Trigger executed Vincent and executed a body slam, sending waves of pain through Vincent before Trigger used a physic attack to slam Vincent up and down into the ground, shaking the ground and bruising Vincent's body.

Vincent was lying on his back when the confusion cleared. Trigger stood on Vincent's belly, its jewel glowing.

"Look into my eyes Vincent," Trigger said.

"What – how – I don't know what you're trying to…" Vincent said.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Trigger said. "You're making a mistake. We just want to be your friends."

Vincent felt strange. Of course, Trigger and the Rockets wanted to be their friends. _What was I thinking_? _We have to stop fighting._

Charla flying from the force of a water gun attack and landing to Vincent's right pulled Vincent out of the fog Trigger was attempting to shroud his mind in. She stood and returned fire with a flamethrower with a power level high enough that even the Vaporeon's type advantage couldn't protect him.

"Resist it Vincent. He's manipulating you, forcing his will upon you," Charla said.

Vincent blinked his eyes. His thoughts and will were his own. Trigger was forcing Vincent to think a lie. Vincent looked into Trigger's eyes, grabbed him, stood up and glared.

"Brainwash me will you?" Vincent yelled. "Try to capture _my _daughter?"

Vincent's eyes glowed red with rage. With determination and willpower, he flew high into the air with Trigger and dove back down to the ground with an Earth shattering Fly attack that split the ground open and shook the ground with a powerful Earthquake.

Trigger flew from Vincent's grasp, bruised. However, he still stood his ground, despite struggling to stay conscious. Vincent felt dizzy from the fall and impact. His right leg stung, blood seeped from cuts on his chest and he was certain he'd broken a rib or two.

"Oh come on!" Vincent said.

"An efficient attack," Trigger said. "But, you've damaged yourself as much as you've damaged me."

Vincent coughed as he held his chest.

"I won't let you hurt Tom."

Horror coursed through Vincent as he heard the sound of something powering up. He saw Daniel aiming the rifle.

"What are you waiting for Trigger, take him out!" Daniel yelled.

Vincent saw that he had little choice. He charged at Trigger using Daniel's distraction and slammed into Trigger with a body slam. The impact sent waves of pain and nausea through Vincent and sent him flying to the ground. With some joy, he saw Trigger on the ground. He was still breathing so Vincent knew Trigger wasn't dead. The last thought Vincent had before everything went black was that he'd wake up as a Charmander in a cage.

&

Charla had managed to get the better of the Vaporeon when she saw Vincent and Trigger pass out. Vincent was a mess and Charla knew that she had to evacuate him before Daniel shot him someone captured him.

She saw that Dante was still fighting the Flygon. Jumping between Daniel and Vincent, Charla swung around and struck the Vapoureon with her tail when it leapt in front of her, sending it flying into Daniel, knocking him onto his back and causing him to drop the rifle.

"You're not capturing him," Charla said.

The Vaporeon jumped off Daniel and he stood up.

"Well played," Daniel said.

Daniel recalled the Vaporeon.

"Will one of you capture the one that one," Daniel asked.

"I said he's not going anywhere."

"My dear," Daniel said. "You have no choice in the matter."

One of the rockets approached Vince's unconscious form. Just as he retrieved a pokeball to capture Vince, a shadow formed over the Rocket. He looked up just in time to see Dante and the Flygon falling toward the ground. Charla couldn't watch as the force of their fall crushed the Rocket.

"Fools," Daniel said, "His death will be on _your_ conscience."

Daniel recalled the Flygon before releasing another pokeball from his belt. Before the group a Blastoise appeared.

Charla looked at the Rocket and saw that he was still breathing. However, she knew he wouldn't last long without help.

"You can't just leave him to die!" Charla protested.

"What are you waiting for?" Daniel asked. "Release your others. They'll never last against a second wave! Once they defeated, we can get him help."

"But I don't have anything else that can help against a Charizard!"

Daniel frowned. "Do I have to do _everything_ myself."

Charla had run and grabbed the rifle in the time Daniel had spent yelling. She aimed it at the fallen Rocket, hoping that somehow it would heal him, even if the only way to save him was to change his species.

Daniel turned and saw what Charla was planning. She'd fired the gun before Daniel could order his anyone to attack. The beam struck the fallen Rocket, enveloping his body in blue/white light and energy.

"What are you doing? Do you _really _think I'd let him die?" Daniel asked.

"You seem like the type," Charla said.

"Well, since you have the gun, you might as well use it on your friend," Daniel said. "Always better when they do my dirty work for me."

"Hey boss look," one of the rockets said.

Everyone looked at the rocket on the ground and saw that the light was spreading around his body. At first, it made his clothing vanish. Then, his entire body began to glow with a brilliance white light.

"What's happenin' to him?" the other rocket asked.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" Daniel asked.

Before the group, the Rocket's body turned into pure energy, emulating a Pokémon's evolution. This however, took a different turn. The energy formed from a human into that of a Charmander before cooling down, leaving the rocket changed from a human into a Charmander!

"What? That's not possible," Daniel said. "It's not supposed to work on humans!"

"You turned Barry into a Charmander!"

The two remaining rockets looked at their transformed comrade and then at each other before running off. Daniel watched them go before turning to face the Charizard.

"Cowards," Daniel growled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't need them any more anyway. Now, give me the gun before you do any more damage. Do you have any idea what the Rockets will do to Barry once they find out about _this_? Where's he supposed to go now?"

Barry was starting to sit up. When he looked at his arms, he yelled, spewing fire from his mouth.

"What have you done to me? I'm a freak, a monster…"

Vincent was also beginning to stir, Charla handed the rifle to Dante before running to Vincent's side.

"Oh God – everything hurts," Vincent said.

"Try and stay still, we'll get help," Charla said.

Daniel shook his head. "I've had enough of this. Hammer, get them."

Hammer the Blastoise aimed his water jets at Charla.

"Shoot him," Charla said. "If it turned that guy into a Charmander, it'll do the same to them!"

Hammer fired his water jets, striking Dante before he could fire the gun. He dropped the gun as he flew through the air.

Charla stood and used a flamethrower attack against Hammer but it was an effective as attempting to douse an inferno with a water gun. Dante flew back, slamming into Hammer with as much force as he could muster. Hammer managed to stay on his feet, his expression smug.

"That the best you got?" Hammer asked.

Daniel was about to say something when a beam shot out through the air and struck him in the chest. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Daniel's seemed to blush but stopped. He appeared ready to make a move on Vincent when the sky began clouding over.

Frowning, Daniel yelled and ran toward Vincent as a bolt of lightning flew from the clouds, striking Daniel, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What the hell?" Charla said.

"Somebody help me, I don't want to be a Charmander! Now it's going to rain and I'm going to die!" Barry said.

"Ah, rain, my element," Hammer said. "This will only make it easier to…"

Misty flying through the air, using a Dragon Rush move and crashing into Hammer interrupted his speech. Hammer flew backward, crashing onto the ground as Misty landed beside Dante. Misty and Hammer began fighting as Dante kept an eye on Daniel.

Ash, who was on Misty's back, leapt off and ran to Vincent's side. "We found out about this. No time to explain how."

Daniel stood up, his cheeks now glowing red almost like a Pikachu.

"He's not human," Vincent said. "No human could survive that."

"Here," Ash said, retrieving a super potion and using it on Vincent. "This will help you to feel better. We know that guy isn't human."

Vincent smiled. "Thanks, but, what about Barry? We can't just leave him."

Barry looked at the duo, terror in his eyes.

"He's not alone," Ash said. "We'll help him."

"I'll watch him, I can relate to his situation," Vincent said. "You guys go ahead and deal with that Daniel guy."

The sound of Hammer crashing to the ground alerted the group that Misty had defeated him. Daniel sighed and retrieved Hammer.

"Who and whatever you are, you lost," Ash said. "Just give up already."

Daniel frowned and stamped his foot. "No, I _haven't_ lost. _They_ said I could have my revenge! That gun wasn't supposed to work on people! Why did it work on Barry? You guys did this!"

"_We_ did not do anything," Dante said.

Daniel cradled his head and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"No, not now," Daniel said. "I haven't taken over the valley yet!"

"What's happening to him?" Ash asked.

"Beats me, but I'd better stop those clouds before it rains," Misty said.

"Vincent, are you all right?" Charla asked.

Vincent nodded. Charla saw that he appeared to be trying to comfort Barry.

"No, I don't wana go back!" Daniel said.

"Go back where?" Dante asked.

Charla saw that Daniel appeared to be shrinking.

"They said I could stay strong and big," Daniel cried. "If I just helped them capture this place, I could lead there! They didn't say I'd…"

Daniel's belt was now far too large for him, his pants fell to the ground with a clang and his pokeballs rolled a short distance before coming to a stop. Mercifully, Daniel's shirt was longer on him and provided some modesty.

"Who said you could stay strong and big?" Dante demanded.

The sun was parting the clouds, warming the desert once more.

"The Rocket guys you ninny," Daniel said. "When I came here, I wanted to be strong! They believed my story and gave me this needle to let me be human again!"

"Ninny, how dare you…"

Charla held Dante back. "Let him speak."

Daniel tried to run, only to fall onto his rear end. For a second, it looked like he was going to cry. He was shrinking at an accelerated rate. Yellow fur was growing all over his face.

"I didn't want to be little. They said I didn't have to be," Daniel said, his voice growing higher pitched.

Soon, he fell into his clothes. The group watched as a Pichu climbed on top of the clothes.

"I think you'd better explain yourself," Charla said.

Above the group, the sound of a child laughing altered the group. Everyone looked up to see a Mew circling the group far above.

"Daniel, you don't wana be a bad guy," the mew said.

Daniel jumped up and down as the Mew floated down in front of him. "You did this! It's your fault Barry and me changed!"

The Mew nodded and giggled. She looked at the rifle and with a glowing of her eyes, it turned to dust.

"I can't let you be a bad guy and be mean to these people."

Daniel pouted.

"You're not fair!"

"_I'm_ not fair? You were going to be mean," Mew said. "We can't have that! Come on, be nice to these people and they'll be nice to you!"

"But they were gonna hurt me" Daniel said.

"No, the Rockets lied to you. You will learn to trust the Charizard soon," Mew said. "It's been fun guys but I got to go."

Mew floated off before anyone could react.

"Um, that was interesting," Ash said.

Misty looked at Barry. "Looks like Jessie and James are going to have some company."

Daniel frowned.

"No, not them too," Daniel said.

Ash grinned and nodded his head.

"I changed into this and then came here," Daniel said, now speaking in the Pichu language. "Those two buffoons used their Meowth to capture me when they saw me appear. I told them my story when they let me out. They said I could be human again and the leader of that valley if I helped them capture all you guys."

"Well dear, that's what happens when deal with bad guys," Charla said.

"Didn't you think about what they'd _do _to us?" Dante asked.

"They said you guys did this to me! It's not fair, I don't wana be small," Daniel said. "I wana be strong and have lots of stuff. This was supposed to be fun!"

"What should we do with him?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure Jean-Luc wouldn't mind a friend," Ash said. "Besides, that way we can keep an eye on him."

"Hey, I don't want to be a Charmander," Barry protested. "I'll fry you all!"

Vince grinned. "Barry, I don't think so. We're in the same boat. I don't think it's _that_ bad."

"For you maybe but not for me," Barry said.

"I suppose we could turn you over to Team Rocket or the cops," Misty said.

Barry's eyes went wide. "Um… well, I guess this ain't so bad."

"What about their Pokémon?" Charla asked. "They could be dangerous."

"Hey!" Barry said. "My Raichu would never hurt anyone unless I tell him too! He's loyal! Hey boss, he's a Raichu. You and he could be bros!"

"This isn't funny!" Daniel cried, stamping the ground.

"It's better then jail or the big boss doin' something nasty to us!" Barry said.

"The big boss," Daniel said before looking down at himself. "He'll kill us! He lied to me didn't he? He didn't want to give me any money of control of stuff."

"We won't let him hurt you if you need to promise to change your ways," Dante said, glaring at Barry "Both of you."

"I guess I _could_ go back with you guys," Daniel said.


	4. Chapter 4

The second to last chapter. As a warning (if such content offends you), this chapter has a depiction of a M/M couple as it's in the original story

&&&

Hours later, everyone was recovering from their injuries.

Vincent stood, looking at his arms. There were two scars on his chest, but Vincent had decided that he could live with them.

"Remarkable," Vincent said. "It would have taken weeks, maybe months to recover from this if I were human."

"I'm just glad you're all right," Francine said. "The others are guarding Barry and a couple of others that tried to attack and _also _ended up getting shot."

"What is this, become a dragon week?" Vincent asked.

Francine smirked. "They healed the Pokémon of that Daniel kid or whatever we're supposed to call him. A part of me would rather then eat him and be done with him for what he did to you."

"If we do that, we'll be just as bad as him," Vincent said.

"I know, but it just so_infuriating_ that he can do these things and get away with that!" Francine said. "That larger version, um, Pikachu, that's right is keeping an eye on Daniel."

"Yes, it is annoying but I doubt he's happy like this," Vincent said.

They walked to where Tom was standing. She was staring at the two poke balls. She tapped the one containing Barry's Raichu. Vincent and Francine stood behind Tom, keeping an eye on her.

"Maybe we should keep them inside," Tom said. "They almost killed you guys!"

"Tom, we can't keep them there," Francine said, putting comforting hands on Tom's shoulders. "They've made mistakes but they were only listening to their trainers."

"Is this why those guys did this to us; to stop those guys?" Tom asked.

"I don't know Tom," Francine said. "Do you _want _to go back?" Francine asked.

"I…"

Tom considered it. Susan and John were here. As much as it pained Tom to admit it, she _liked_ John. Re-gaining her age and gender didn't seem worth it if Tom had to lose Susan and John.

"I don't want to lose John or Susan," Tom said. "I guess that means I have to be a girl."

"You'll get used to it Tom," Francine said. "I know it's not how you thought your life would go but you'll get used to it."

Tom wasn't sure she_wanted_ to get used to it. The idea of getting pregnant terrified her. Sex seemed much different when she could become a mother. However, she also realised that if someday, John could be the father, that it might not be so frightening.

"I'm scared," Tom said.

"Of what," Francine asked.

"I dunno if I want to be a Mom sometime or to be the girl," Tom said. "What if I can't talk about guy stuff anymore? That'll suck! I don't want people to treat me differently now!"

"Tom, listen to me," Vincent said. "You can act how you want to act or let others tell you how to act. It's up to you. At least whoever did this didn't strand you alone; how would you feel if you ended up here with only a stranger as a potential mate?"

"Tom, I know it sucks that people sometimes mistake _what_ they are for _who they are,_" Francine said. "I never liked how people excluded me from things when I was a kid just because I was a girl.But, these people are different. If you _want _to do things you couldn't as a boy, then go ahead. If you want to do boy stuff then that's okay too."

Tom nodded. "So, we could still play baseball or football if I want?"

Vince smiled and patted Tom and on the back ", you betcha."

Tom turned around and looked at Barry, who was sitting on a rock in the distance.

"If he promises to be a good guy from now on, can we keep him? I mean, as a brother or something?"

"I think that's up to him," Francine said.

Tom picked up the poke ball containing the Raichu and walked over to Barry's position. He put it down beside Barry and sat down.

"Hi," Tom said. "I'm Tom."

Barry looked at Tom with a distant expression.

"I know this seems crappy but you'll be okay," Tom said.

"I can never go home," Barry said.

"I can't either," Tom said. "I was human too."

Barry looked at Tom ", really?"

"I used to be a boy. So, if you think it sucks for you…"

"You were a guy? No way," Barry said.

"_Way_."

"But, I don't know how to be a Charmander," Barry said.

"I don't know how to be a Charmander or a girl," Tom said.

"I got into Team Rocket because I wanted to make some extra money. They came to _me_. I didn't like the idea but they talked me into it."

"How long did ya work for them?" Tom asked.

"A couple of months," Barry said. "That was my first field mission and look what happens! Feed their Pokémon was all I did. I didn't capture any. If I go back now, they'll capture _me_ for sure! I can't even go home!"

"I can't go home either," Tom said. "The military would capture me and do bad stuff. My friends would have a field day over my becoming a girl!"

"Well, at least you make a cute girl," Barry said. "I mean, I – that doesn't make me gay saying that does it?"

"Na, But I think it's okay to be way. There's these couple of guys…"

"Two Charizard that are…"

"Yeah, a couple of guys I met told me about them," Tom said. "They said they're cool, they just like each other for dating n'stuff rather then girls. I guess this has taught me that sometimes, you can't let what you are be _who_ you are. If they like each other like that – I know it sounds weird but is it any weirder then not wearing clothes, flying without a plane, breathing fire or when we're bigger, relaxing in lava?"

Barry chuckled. "I guess it isn't."

"So um," Tom said. "I know you were a bad guy but maybe you can learn to be a good guy. I always wanted a brother or sister."

"I never did have a sister," Barry said. "I mean – that is I…"

"I'm a girl now, I gotta get used to being someone's sister," Tom said. "Do you wana be my brother and start being a good guy? We can learn to be Charmander together!"

Barry looked into Tom's eyes. "I guess I could try it."

"What about your Raichu?" Tom asked.

Barry looked at the poke ball. "I'll talk to him."

&&&

Susan wanted to stay. She stood beside Max, their tail fires together. It was a wonderful sensation; one Susan didn't want to give up. They'd told each other their stories and Susan found that she wanted to stay with Max.

While Susan was annoyed (as was Max) that her parents hadn't let her join in the fight against Daniel and his allies, she accepted her parent's explanation that given the injuries they received, it might have been far worse for her.

With Larry and Nancy before them, Susan sighed as she stepped away from Max.

"I want to stay here," Susan said.

Larry and Nancy looked at each other then at Susan.

"I'm not sure we_can_," Nancy said.

"Why not," Susan asked. "Those guys must have changed us for more then just fighting a single battle! I'm strong and I want to stay strong!"

"So are we," Larry said. "Flying is _incredible_. I don't want to give that up! We're healthy and at least younger if not young again. I don't want to go back to work. I'm not sure I _can_ after what we've experienced."

"Besides dad," Susan said. "You guys always wanted John and me to have more, right?"

"You're right Susan, we did," Larry said.

"John's doing more, I'm doing more, you guys are doing more," Susan said. "I mean, you guys help save the valley from those bad guys. They wouldn't even know about the attack if you guys weren't here!"

"We've left people behind, but maybe they can join us," Larry said.

"I know this isn't a normal thing for someone my age to want," Nancy said. "But, it felt good defending this place, even if I didn't do as well as I wanted to. I've never been a fighter, but now, I like the idea of being strong enough to fight and maybe with some training to make a difference."

"Let's face it," Larry said. "We weren't superheroes. I guess we were getting to be old enough that…"

Nancy looked at Larry. "It's okay honey, you can say it."

"What boy _doesn't_ dream of finding out he's destined to be a hero? If it wasn't going to happen soon then I doubt it was _ever_ going to happen," Larry said.

Nancy grinned. "What girl at doesn't dream of becoming a princess?"

Larry put his arm around Nancy and touched his tail fire to hers. "Even if you're not a princess to them…"

"It's kind of a relief to be honest," Susan said. "Anyway, I can still have kids when we're ready."

"Kids," Max said, his face turning a darker shade of red. "Well, I guess someday we could – you know, when I'm ready for – kids?"

Susan giggled. "You're so cute when you panic. I said some day, when we're _both_ ready."

"Let's not too get too ahead of ourselves," Nancy said. "Live a little first Susan. There's a whole world out there."

"To be honest, I _needed_ a change," Larry said. "I can't expect you guys to give up doing something cool for real in exchange for only dreaming of it."

"Sometimes, if you give up a chance, it might be the only one you were going to get," Nancy said.

"Well Susan, if we _can_ stay here, then you know what? Let's stay," Larry said.

Susan smiled and embraced Larry in a hug. "Thanks Dad."

When she let go, she turned back and looked at Max.

"Want to do those cool things together? Maybe we could find a human. Go on a journey or something?"

"Maybe," Max said.

&&&

Daniel stood before Ash, Misty and Dante. Four poke balls containing Daniel's Pokémon sat before Daniel. Daniel's clothes were back in the savannah where they couldn't remind Daniel of what he'd lost. Standing before a Charmeleon and Dragonair had Daniel feeling vulnerable. He felt as trapped in his Pichu body as he'd felt on that fateful day he'd eaten too much at the restaurant and changed into this form.

"You guys gotta be able to do something for me," Daniel said. "I don't wana be a baby!"

"My friend, you attacked us," Dante said. "_You_ are in the _wrong_ here."

Daniel felt terrible fear over Dante. With a single attack, Dante could end Daniel's life.

"I was scared," Daniel said. "They said I could be human again."

"Did you ever consider how _we _would feel about you capturing us and forcing us to work for them?" Dante asked.

"I – I dunno, I was mad. They said you guys made that restaurant do this to me," Daniel said. "I dunno if they were lying or not but they promised me I could be human again! I was wrong I…"

"Why did you assume they were telling the truth?" Dante asked.

Controlling his emotions was almost impossible in this form. He started crying when he realised the magnitude of his mistake. It seemed so simple at the time. Now, he realised how selfish he'd been.

"Maybe I deserve to die," Daniel said. "You should fry me. I deserve it."

"No," Dante said. "I won't do that. You say that being a Pichu feels like a punishment for you. Perhaps this is a penance."

"But, I don't know how to be a Pichu," Daniel said. "I never wanted to be a Pichu! How can I live my life as something I don't want to be? This isn't who I am!"

"I didn't want this to happen to me," Ash said. "But, I have to deal with it and so do you. Your friend has a Raichu; maybe he can take care of you. You can both learn to be good guys together."

"Just because you're a Pichu doesn't mean you can't be you," Misty said. "Every Pichu is different. Just because I'm a draonair doesn't mean I can't be me. From what I remember of my life, there are things I can't do but there's also a lot I can still do."

"I guess so," Daniel said. "Can't I just go home? Even if my family thinks I'm bad. I don't wana never see 'em again! I'm willing to be a Pichu if I can go home."

Dante frowned. "We're not sure why you and the others came here. It may not be possible."

Daniel hung his head, feeling more tears forming.

"Perhaps," Dante said. "If you prayed for forgiveness and promised to do what it takes to right the wrongs you've done, maybe, the legendary or deity that is responsible for this will see to it that you see your family again."

"I guess I could try," Daniel said.

"Dan," Ash said. "You have to _want _to be a good guy and truly feel guilt over your actions."

"He's right Dan," Misty said.

Daniel nodded. "I want to make things right."

&&&

Jessie and James sat inside of a cave with a pair of Charizard guarding the entrance. Meowth was pacing back and forth, seemingly looking for a way out, James glaring at Jessie as she paced pack and forth with Meowth.

"This is your fault," James said. "You shot me! Now the boss'll never take us back! Because of _you_, I'm a freak!"

Jessie glared at James.

"_My_ fault," Jessie said ", why I outta!"

Meowth jumped between the duo.

"Will you twerps stop acting like twerps?" Meowth said.

"I'm not a twerp!" Jessie said.

"You _look_ like one," Meowth said.

James' gasped. Such a thing was the last thing to say to Jessie in her current state of mind. Jessie unleashing a torrent of fire in the direction of Meowth's posterior, while weaker in her current state was enough to send Meowth running while Jessie pursued.

Standing up, James sighed. He didn't want to be a Charmander. Capturing such creatures was his job! He had no idea how he'd get anyone to take him seriously as a Charmander.

Meowth crashed into a Charizard that had entered the cave.

"Enough," The Charizard said. "It is time to talk."

Jessie stopped before the Charizard and folded her arms.

"You can't tell me what to do," Jessie said. "You're not my father!"

The Charizard glared at Jessie. "You were planning on regressing us all back to eggs and imprisoning us. I suggest you co-operate."

James stood up and walked over to the others.

"You're gonna change us back and send us home right?" James asked.

The Charizard glared.

"You'z better do what he says," Meowth said.

"You're coming as well," the Charizard said.

James didn't want to start something with the Charizard. He followed what he now saw as a tank of a creature out of the cave and into the warm sunlight with Jessie and Meowth following. The sun felt great on his scales, but also reinforced the fact that he was naked, which itself reinforced the fact that he'd lost his humanity.

They stopped after several minutes of walking.

"They'll be here soon," the Charizard said. "I suggest you be on your best behaviour."

The Charizard flew off before James could ask any questions.

"Come on," Jessie said. "Let's get out of here!"

"And go where? Someone'll capture us. The boss will capture us!" James said.

The sound of a pair of Charizard landing beside them interrupted their conversation. One was taller with and had dark black scales with a charcoal belly. He had a scar on the left side of his face from just below his eye to just above his mouth. The size of his tail fire indicated a strong and determined will. One of the Charizard had slanted eyes that almost appeared closed. _How can he see like that? Wait, it can't be the twerp's friend!_

"You look familiar," Meowth said.

The Charizard with the slanted eyes folded his arms.

"I should _Meowth_," The Charizard said. "So, Jessie, James are you enjoying the warm air?"

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"No, it can't be," Jessie said. "You're the Twerp's friend!"

"The name's Brock but, I'm touched that you remember me. I of course remember you," Brock said.

Meowth gulped. "How did you …"

Brock looked at the other Charizard and then back at Meowth.

"That doesn't matter."

"Who's the hunk?" Jessie asked, stamping the ground. "I didn't just say that! I do not like Charizard!"

"My name is Scar and I'm afraid you _did_ just say that."

"Jessie likes Scar? He's too old for you! He doesn't know you," James said.

"Stop it, I do _not._ Anyway, what do you care?" Jessie asked.

Meowth beamed and began to laugh. "Jessie and Scar, sitting in a tree…"

Jessie releasing a torrent of fire toward Meowth's rear end ended his limerick. Meowth cried out, turned around and ran at Jessie before scratching at her repeatedly.

Scar ended the battle with a torrent of fire that sent both sprawling to the ground.

"Meowth, stop it!" James cried.

"Enough," Scar said. "Behave yourselves, both of you."

James watched with horror and concern for Jessie.

"You can't do that!" James cried.

"Yeah, you can't tell us what to do, you're not our father!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Well, the thing about that is," Brock said.

"They assigned _us_ to be your guardians," Scar said.

Meowth began to laugh. "They're like your parents now!"

"You find that amusing?" Scar said, glaring at Meowth.

Meowth gulped and shook his head with an awkward smile. James didn't like where this was going. He wasn't about to stay there and let the twerp's friend tell him and Jessie what to do; that was the boss' job!

"We can't stay here," Jessie cried. "You can't do this to us! We'll sue, call the cops and organise a rally!"

"Hey, it wasn't our choice," Brock said. "But if you guys are willing to be good…"

"I won't be good!" Jessie said. "I'm not good! You can't make me be good!"

"Yeah, I don't wana stay here!" James said.

"I'm not working with twerps," Meowth said. "We're outta here!"

The group turned around and began walking. Scar made a short flight and landed in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Of course, if you want to take your chances in the _wild_," Scar said. "You know where _trainers_ will try and _capture_ you and battle you. I'm sure your boss would love to sell you two to the highest bidder."

James gulped and jumped behind Jessie.

"What are you doing moron?" Jessie asked.

"You heard him," James said. "Some other twerp could capture us or the boss might sell us! And I'm not a moron!"

"Of course if don't want to risk it out there but choose to stay here, we can't have you causing problems," Scar said. "You three _could _choose to behave in a civilised manor."

"Yeah, right, like we're going to let you boss us around!" Jessie said, folding her arms.

"But Jessie, they're powerful and big," James said.

"No one bosses Team Rocket around!" Meowth said.

"Of course, we could get a psychic type to _convince_ you to see things our way," Scar said.

Jessie jumped and leapt behind _James_, shaking with fear. James gulped. He didn't like the sound of this one bit. Being a Charmander was frightening enough. They idea of them using a psychic type to brainwash him was horrifying.

"Scar, don't frighten them," Brock said. "I can help take care of them, I've done it before!"

"They're bad guys," Scar said. "We can't just let them get away with the things they've done."

"No," Brock said. "But we can let them make amends and try to be good guys."

"Yeah, yeah, he's right," James said. "We can be good, we really can!"

"I don't want to be brainwashed," Jessie cried. "Don't brainwash us!"

"I won't let them do that," Brock said. "But you _have_ to be good. You two have caused enough trouble already. I didn't want to be a Charizard at first but it's not that bad. At least you don't have to worry about Pikachu shocking you any more or your boss yelling at you for failing to capture Pikachu."

"The boss hated us anyway," James said. "How come we always had to try and capture Pikachu? I hated getting shocked all of the time!"

"Too bad it didn't knock any sense into any of you," Scar said.

Brock glared at Scar.

"So, is he like your brother or something?" James asked.

"Not exactly," Brock said.

"What about me?" Meowth asked. "I'll be good! I promise!"

"You can stay if you behave yourself," Brock said.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good," Meowth, said.

"Let us see both hands," Brock said with a grin.

Meowth made an awkward grin as he held both of his hand like paws out. Jessie let go of James. James felt a strange sense of release knowing that he couldn't go back to their boss. A small part of him had never liked doing what they did but he'd always ignored that little voice. He'd also had feelings for Jessie that he'd also ignored for the most part.

"Jessie, can we try something?" James asked.

"Try what?" Jessie asked.

"I wana see what happens if we put our tail fires together," James said.

"What? That's perverse! You only do that to someone you like…"

Jessie's eyes went wide.

"You _like _me? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Jessie said. "All those times you could have said something and…"

James moved his tail so his fire was touching Jessie's. Jessie stopped complaining and took James' hand as both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Jame's feelings, long repressed, surfaced and he felt them flow into Jessie. Not quite a psychic connection but enough that he knew that _she_ knew how he felt.

When he moved his tail, Jessie looked disappointed.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't want the boss to know," James said. "He'd kill or fire us or something. But now we're too young to do anything!"

"You guys will grow up again," Brock said. "Then you can get _married_."

"Marriage," Jessie asked, staring at Brock.

"Married?" James said, his eyes wide.

Jessie and James looked at each other and then at Meowth, who started laughing.

"Jessie and James, sitting in a tree…"

"Do you want to get him or can I?" Jessie asked.

"Ladies first," James said.

As the duo pursued Meowth, Brock and Scar looked at each other.

"We are so dead," Brock said.

"Oh _yeah_," Scar said.

&&&

As the sun set behind him, Daniel stood with his poke balls at his feet and Barry's Raichu, who Barry had named Raiden. Barry stood behind the duo. He was wearing a teal bandana around his neck to help him keep his sense of self. Teal had been his favourite colour as a human.

"Before we do anything, Barry I'm sorry," Daniel said.

"For what," Barry said.

"For all of this; it's my fault you're like this," Daniel said. "Maybe if I was more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and they wouldn't have shot you with that gun."

"Then I'd still be a bad guy," Barry said. "I'd still be working for _them_. Maybe getting hurt like that showed me that a life of crime leads to a bad end."

"Yeah, I guess,' Daniel said.

"Look Danny," Barry said. "I choose to join the Rockets. I'm glad this happened to me. Yeah, the no clothes thing is going to take getting used to but I can deal with it."

"But, you can't really go home now," Daniel said. "What about your family?"

"I never got along with my family," Barry said. "I have or had I guess, two brothers. We were always fighting over stupid things. Part of why I joined the rockets was because they seemed to care about me and wanted me to be happy."

Daniel hung his head. "I know that feeling."

"Now, I have a family that wants to take me in," Barry said. "I can have a sister with this family. They seem to care about me. And how cool is it for a family of dragons to adopt me?"

Daniel looked at Barry and smiled. "Is it kinda cool. Just like having a Raichu for a big brother is gonna be cool."

"Raiden will make a great brother for you," Barry said.

"There's still my Pokémon, I don't want to let them go," Daniel said. "All of them, Trigger especially have become my friends. I did bad stuff with them, but we can learn to do good stuff."

"Maybe we can teach them to be good?" Barry asked. "I gotta learn to be a Charmander but I know I can do it. One day, I'll grow up again but this time as a powerful Charizard. I'll help people and do good rather then bad!"

"Barry said I can be a good guy," Raiden said. "If he says I can be good then I know I can try. I want to teach you to be one of us Daniel."

"So," Daniel asked. "Are you sort of like my big brother now?"

Raiden looked at Barry, who nodded. "Yes, I guess I am."

"You can teach me to be a chu?" Daniel asked.

Barry nodded.

"If I'm stuck this way, I want to learn to be strong," Daniel said. "I want to see this world and do things. Maybe I can help people fight the Rockets. They lied to me and made me a bad guy. I want to help people from now on!"

Barry walked up beside Daniel. "Some day when I'm a powerful Charizard and you're a powerful Raichu, we'll put right what we've done wrong."

Daniel nodded and walked back over to his poke balls. He pressed the release button on the ball containing Trigger. With the usual show of light and energy morphing into the shape of an Espeon before cooling into one, Daniel saw Trigger appear.

"Trigger, it's me," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I sense your thoughts but where are you?" Trigger asked.

"I'm down here Trigger, I'm the Pichu," Daniel said.

Trigger looked down.

"Daniel, what happened to you?" Trigger asked. "Please, let me know. If it is difficult to tell, then recall in your mind."

Daniel had never told trigger the truth. After the Rockets had found a way to make him human, they given him his Pokémon and allowed him a few days to get to know them. Daniel had been afraid to tell them the truth. Now, he knew that needed to change.

"You're a Pichu but you were not born a Pichu?" Trigger asked. "I can sense your shame over keeping the truth from me. I recall you claiming not to be fully human. Please, I need to know the truth."

Daniel nodded and thought of the truth as best as he could. Despite still being the person he knew himself to be in mind, even Daniel couldn't deny that becoming a Pichu had taken at least somewhat of a toll on his mind. He recalled the fear he'd felt upon changing.

When the Rockets offered Daniel a chance to become a young adult human once again, they'd told him the Charizard had arranged for his to happen to him. His mind, under the influence of the form he'd become had trusted them when they'd spoke in reassuring tones. When he'd regained his human form, he'd been able to focus more.

Now, Daniel was back in what seemed to be his permanent home both in location and in form. These Pokémon were his people now. His desire to please his friends and the devastation that he knew he'd feel if they left him was more then enough to make Daniel tell all.

Trigger blinked. "I understand your fear over telling me the truth. If you wish to take this path in life then I wish to assist you. Dealing with the instincts of a Pichu and eventually a Pikachu will not be easy. I wish to help you with that."

"You still want to be my friend?" Daniel asked.

"I _am_ your friend Daniel," Trigger said. "I would not be the same without your thoughts. Even as a Pichu, you are still Daniel."

"Can you call me Danny? It feels better now."

Trigger smiled. "Danny it is."

"I have to let the others out," Danny said. "I can't say goodbye to them, they're my friends."

"Do what you feel is right Danny," Trigger said.

Danny pressed the release button on each of his remaining poke balls. He watched the show of light and energy as the balls converted each Pokémon from energy to flesh and blood. Before him, a Vapoureon, Jolteon, Blastoise and Flygon stood.

Hammer the Blastoise now towered over Danny. He looked at Danny, a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Hammer asked.

"Hammer, it's me, Danny!"

Hammer laughed. "Yeah right; Danny is a human! You're a little Pichu!"

Danny felt his cheeks spark as his temper flared.

"It's not funny," Danny said.

"You're going to shock me?" Hammer asked. "Whatever floats your boat kid. Go ahead, fry me."

Danny looked at Trigger.

"He speaks the truth Hammer," Trigger said. "The Pichu before you is in fact Daniel."

"What are you saying?" The Jolteon asked. "If you are Daniel…"

"Danny. I want you guys to call me Danny from now on."

"If you are in fact Daniel then you owe us an explanation," The Jolteon said.

"Yes, I want to know happened to Daniel," The Flygon said.

"Out with it pipsqueak," Hammer said.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"There is no need for name-calling," Trigger said. "Go ahead Danny, tell them the truth."

Raiden stepped forward this time. "And if you call Danny a pipsqueak again, I'll fly you myself!"

"Raiden, Why would you? What's going on here?" Hammer asked.

"If you'd shut up for five seconds I could explain!" Danny said.

"All right junior," Hammer said. "Out with it."

Danny wished he could shock Hammer for calling him names. However, Danny knew that Hammer was just being himself. Danny did his best to explain the situation to the group. With Trigger's confirmation, Danny was able to convince them that he was in fact the person they knew.

"So, my trainer is a Pichu?" Hammer asked.

"A fellow electric type," the Jolteon said. "But a baby; I'm not sure I like this."

"Hey, that _baby_ is my brother," Raiden said. "Treat him with respect."

"Water and electricity_don't _mix," the Vaporeon said.

Tears welled up in Danny's eyes.

"What are you guys saying? You don't like me any more just because of what I am. I didn't want to become a Pichu!"

"Perhaps not but we can't stay here," the Vaporeon said. "A water type in a fire type sanctuary would not bode well."

"I agree," Hammer said. "This is not a proper place for either of us. We need water."

"But you guys are my friends!" Danny said.

"Do you not want us to be comfortable?" The vapoureon asked. "We cannot survive here long term."

"Yeah, I don't want to be around fire types all day," Hammer said. "I can't live here!"

"I guess," Danny said. "But would you guys be okay if I released you?"

The Vaporeon and Hammer nodded.

Danny looked at the Jolteon and Flygon. "What about you guys?"

"I can still fly and spar with the Charizard," the Flygon said. "Plus, I enjoyed flying you places Danny. I want to stay."

"Well, you are _still_ an electric type, even if you are a baby." the Jolteon said. "I admit that you _do_ make a cute Pichu."

"He does doesn't he?" Raiden said.

"Hey!" Danny said. "I'm not cute! I can't be cute!"

Barry walked up behind Danny and patted Danny on the back. "Forget it bro. We're cute we can't escape it. Besides, look at all the attention girls will give us."

"Yeah," Danny said, a smile crossing his face.

Perhaps Danny wondered; this might not be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Six weeks later**

Time has a way of healing all wounds.

Of all those who'd changed on those fateful days, Tom's adjustment to her new form was the most difficult. She'd spent time discovering what her new form meant for her sense of self.

As a male, Tom had found the ideology of one's inner sense of identity questionable at best. She'd also thought little of equal rights. Tom had pictured becoming a powerful Charmeleon. When she'd become a female Charmander, she'd worried that it was a form of death.

Upon becoming female and living as one for six weeks, Tom had come to understand not only equal rights but also the differences between one's inner and outer sense of identity.

Indeed, Tom's developing feelings for John proved to her that while the body can sometimes change the spirit's interpretation of one's feelings, it couldn't create feelings out of nowhere. If Tom had remained male but still become a Charmander, she'd have considered John a close friend. Likewise, Tom still cared for Susan; Tom's feelings for Susan were now closer to that of seeing Susan as a big sister.

Tom didn't let Brock and Scar's relationship bother her. She felt that if they felt that way about each other and both just happened to like males, then as long as they had those feelings, it didn't matter what they were on the outside.

Vincent and Francine had become accustomed to the idea of Tom as their daughter. Vincent was more protective of Tom but he'd also found that his relationship with Tom had improved. The three of them had grown attached to Barry and considered him as much as member of their family as a biological child of theirs. Barry was the brother Tom never had. While they had occasional arguments, they had always been able to make up.

Larry, Nancy, Vincent and Francine enjoyed their restored youth. They'd learned that Charizard lived far longer then humans. Nancy for example, had learned that for a Charizard, thirty-eight was what nineteen would be for a human. While they were technically younger, they'd retained the wisdom they'd attained as humans, a gift for which they were grateful.

Susan and Max had grown to know each other over the time. She'd learned that for a Charmeleon, it was all right for her to be aggressive. The others expected her to proclaim and even _take_ what she wanted. Max was as aggressive and had not treated Susan as weaker because she was female. With Susan's heightened confidence, she'd enjoyed the challenge. She'd enjoyed sparing with Max. When the opportunity arose, Susan was more then happy to show her feelings for him physically.

Larry and Nancy discovered that they weren't opposed to Susan taking her relationship that extra step. Their new instincts had them pleased with their daughter's show of strength and prowess. Being able to please a powerful male was indeed, an honour.

Danny had become good friends with Raiden. He named his Jolteon Storm and his Flygon Hues. His friendship with both had developed beyond what Danny had come to realise he could ever have accomplished as a human. While Danny had yet to see his family, he still prayed for forgiveness and vowed to be a good person.

&

Max and Susan watched Misty and Ash fight a two versus two training battle between them and Storm and Hues. Susan edged closer to Max as they watched the battle unfold.

"Come on Ash," Max said. "You can get them!"

Susan touched her tail fire to Max's tail fire. When Max didn't resist, Susan turned and ran a claw down Max's chest.

Before Max responded, Susan heard the sound of an impact. She watched as Hues flew to the ground, landing behind Max before sliding beside them. Hues's tail tripped Susan and Max, knocking her to the ground on top of Max.

A torrent of fire followed by a tackle sent Storm to the ground in a similar manor. Susan looked up to see Ash walking toward her with Misty floating nearby. Ash had some bruises and cuts. His expression betrayed his satisfaction at their victory.

"Good job guys," Susan said.

Susan looked at Max's face. He neither was horrified nor offended judging by his expression.

She noticed that Ash and Misty both looked strange but Susan couldn't place how. "Are you guys all right?"

"I'm not sure," Ash said. "I feel stronger but kinda strange."

"What's going on?" Max asked.

Ash blinked his eyes. "I…"

Before Susan's eyes, both Ash and Misty's body glowed bright, turning into pure white energy.

_This is so cool_. Susan looked at Max, grinned and kissed him while also touching their tail fires together. Max's body was getting warmer. Before Susan's eyes, Max's body did the same as Ash's but still supported Susan. Susan looked at Ash and Misty. Their energy was changing into a familiar form. For Ash, it was a Charizard, for Misty a Dragonite. When Susan looked at Max, she realised that he too was taking the form of a Charizard.

In seconds, all three had finished evolving, leaving Susan lying on top of a Charizard as another Charizard and Dragonair watched.

"Max?" Susan asked.

Max grinned and nodded. Susan climbed off Max and watched as he stood up and spread his wings.

_Magnificent, such strength and he's all mine._ Max towered over Susan. Susan didn't care. He was even more handsome as a Charizard.

"Oh baby," Susan said. "I hope this doesn't mean we have to break up."

Max grinned. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you. Then, we can travel the world together."

Standing on her tiptoes, Susan ran a claw down Max's chest and Belly. "I look _forward_ to it."

Ash and Misty were faced each other, Misty a bit taller then Ash.

Storm and Hues stood looking at their newly evolved opponents with awe in their eyes.

"Why don't we give our friends some privacy?" Hues said.

Storm nodded. Hues flew off while Storm ran off.

Ash took Misty's hands. "There's so much I can show you now. Places that I want to remember."

"We can remember them together," Misty said.

"I need to show Mom and Dad," Ash said. "Then, there is something _else_ I want to show you."

"Guys," Max said. "I need to show this to Flazer, he has the right to know. I want him to meet Susan."

"Who's Flazer?" Susan asked.

"You might know Flazer as May. Flazer _was_ my sister," Max said.

"You never mentioned her before; what happened?" Susan asked.

"Let's just say that she and Tom have something in common," Max said.

"That ghost turned May into a boy?" Susan asked.

"Not just a boy but also a Blaziken," Ash said. "_He_ changed his name to Flazer."

Susan laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at your sibling," Susan said. "It's just that, after all that's happened, it's funny that this sort of stuff doesn't surprise me anymore. Tom's a female and _dating my brother_, I just watched three people _change species_ before my eyes, I can breathe _fire_, haven't worn anything in six weeks, have relaxed in _lava_ and a dragon has massaged lotion all over my body and I've _returned_ the favour."

"Hearing about May becoming a male Blaziken isn't too unexpected does it?" Ash asked.

"No," Susan said.

"Just keep that to yourself around her, okay?" Max asked.

Susan nodded.

Max leaned down to allow Susan to climb onto his back. Once she was safely aboard, Ash, Misty and Max took off. They parted ways as Max turned in the direction where Flazer lived with his mate.

&&&

Dante relaxed in a lava pool with Charla, contemplating the previous six weeks and how the new additions to their colony were doing.

Tom had taken her change of gender remarkably well from Dante's point of view. Dante wasn't sure how he'd react to becoming female. Tom's initial distress was understandable. However, she seemed to have moved on and accepted the new life her life was going to take. Tom's ability to adapt impressed Dante for to him, it was a sign of strength.

Jessie and James had fought their new forms. Dante wasn't sure if it was possible to reform them but Brock and Scar seemed to think differently. Their transformation having freed them from their employment with Team Rocket forced them to explore alternate paths in life

Dante thought back to a game of hide and seek that Jessie and James had played with John and Tom. Jessie had teased Tom about his being gender change. John came to Tom's rescue even when Tom proved competent in battle. Jessie had respected Tom ever since.

_How did Jessie put it? Oh yes, Jessie said that if Tom could learn to accept being a female Charmander then Jessie could learn to be law abiding._

Their Meowth had resisted at first. He hadn't been that proficient at battling when he'd first arrived. Now, from training with his friends, the Meowth had begun to learn moves. Dante wasn't sure why the Meowth hadn't of chosen to evolve.

Before Dante could think more, he felt the ground rumble with the sound of someone landing behind him. Dante turned to see another Charizard with a Draonite flanking him.

"Hi Dad," Ash said.

Dante knew it was Ash. His scent was unique among the Charizard, more so because he used to be human. The other former humans had a similar yet still distinct scent.

"Max evolved too," Ash said. "He wanted to tell Flazer about his new form and introduce Susan to Flazer."

"Are Max and Susan ready to become mates?" Charla asked. "Susan intentions are clear."

"She _did_ jump me when she first came here and I thought I was the available one," Ash said.

"When you see them, tell them that I support their bonding and becoming mates," Dante said.

"That's great Dad," Ash said. "So, what do you think?"

Ash turned around to allow Dante and Charla to see his entire form. Misty did the same moments later. Dante climbed out of the lava bath, seeing that he was a bit taller then Ash. While an impressive Charizard, Ash still needed training; perhaps much more so now that he had evolved to the final stage.

"Now that you've grown, you realise your training will be tougher," Dante said. "We will expect more out of both of you."

"However, there is also more that you will be able to do," Charla said.

Ash nodded. "I want to explore the world. Maybe if I go to places I visited, I can start to remember more about my life."

"I understand Ash," Charla said. "However, it will be difficult."

"I don't back down from a challenge," Ash said.

Until Dante became a father, he hadn't understood the parental desire to see one's child exceed them. Charizard were by nature, competitive. Now however, Dante understood. Knowing Ash did well as not only a Charmander but also a Charmeleon made Dante feel confident that he'd done an excellent job as a father. Indeed, Dante didn't think but _knew _Ash would make an excellent Charizard.

"That wasn't what I meant," Charla said. "Revisiting part of your former existence might prove painful as you will learn there are things you can no longer do as a Charizard that you could as a human."

"I'll be there for Ash," Misty said.

Charla climbed out of the lava and approached Ash

"Indeed you will," Charla said. "Just be careful son."

Charla hugged Ash, holding it for almost a minute.

"Before we go," Ash said. "I need to see Jean-Luc."

Dante watched as Ash and Misty took off. They would do well, Dante was sure of that.

&&&

It was a serene evening in a mountain range south of the Valley, the type of evening where one could get a lot of thinking done.

Max flying backward into the formation and smashing to pieces, sending pieces of rock and rock dust flying everywhere put an end to the serenity. Dust and pebbles showered Susan.

May's mate Blaze jumped down in front of Max, landing with a thud and shower of dust. Her ankles and wrists were on fire, shrouding her feet and lighting her in the darkening area with a hellish glow,

As Susan helped Max up, she looked at him with concern.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Susan asked.

"_That _my dear was a Sky Uppercut," Blaze said.

She approached Max.

"This is a…"

A shockwave from a dragon rage attack struck her from the side, sending her flying to the ground.

"Blaziken getting knocked on her ass," Susan said.

"Such impu…"

Susan unleashed a Dragon Claw attack as Blaze stood back up and waited for a counter attack. Adrenaline coursing through Susan's veins as her tail fire lit up with a blinding blue white glow.

"Max is my _mate._ If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with _me,_" Susan said.

"Well played," Blaze said. "I like a challenge."

"As do I," Susan said.

The group look to see the source of the voice, Flazer emerging from a nearby cave.

"What is the problem?" Flazer asked.

"May, I mean, Flazer," Max said.

Flazer cocked his head. "You sound like Max but Max is a Charmeleon."

"He evolved!" Susan said.

Flazer's eyes narrowed. He approached Max and looked him over, sniffing Max and appearing to check Max's body for anything unique to Max that had carried over to his Charizard form. Susan had long since accepted that such an action was normal in this world. The fact that Flazer's behaviour _didn't_ shock Susan and her defence of Max showed Susan how much she'd changed. She'd come to realise that truthfulness of the saying that the flesh's strength not always matching that of the spirit.

"You smell like Max," Flazor said.

Flazor looked at Susan, his gaze focusing on Susan's necklace.

"The necklace," Flazor said. "Max mentioned it when he mentioned _you_. I take it you are Susan, the girl that came from another world?"

Susan nodded. Flazor looked at his mate.

"It's all right; she's not here to take me. This _is_ my brother and she's _his_ mate."

Susan walked up to and stood beside Max.

"Humph, letting your mate stand up for you?" Blaze said.

Max glared daggers at Blaze. If looks could kill, Blaze would have lasted all of a tenth of a microsecond. Max approached Blaze. Despite Blaze's height advantage, Max stood his ground.

"Susan can speak for herself," Max said. "If she chooses to stand up for me then that's _her _decision. But, if you insist on questioning my fortitude,I am _more _then willing to show you what I can do."

"A Charizard indeed," Flazor said. "There is no need for violence Max. However, if you wish to show us your skills…"

Fire formed on and consumed Flazor's ankles and wrists. He grinned as he saw Max look him over. One would never detect the darkening night because the light from the four beings natural fires lit up the area with a brilliant light.

"Susan, please stand back," Max said. "Don't worry, this is just for fun."

"A fair fight," Flazor said. "First one to fall three times loses. Sound good?"

Max grinned and nodded.

Susan and Blaze took several steps back to watch the battle. In her human form, Susan would have danced around her attraction to Max. Now, she was open about it. Once this battle was finished and Max won (as Susan assumed he would), Susan planed on jumping Max. She didn't care about their differences in species. In her mind, she could handle him. If Flazor watched, Susan knew she'd show Flazor that she was more then capable of raising healthy, strong children.

The ground shook as Flazor charged toward Max but Max took to the air, landing behind Flazor and swinging his tail around. Flazor was smart; he anticipated the move and jumped over Max's swinging tail before grabbing Max under his arms and throwing Max over Flazor's head in a remarkable show of strength.

Max somersaulted through the air but managed to correct himself in time to land on his feet.

"Impressive," Flazor said. "You've trained well."

Flazor charged at Max, this time grabbing Max's tail when Max attempted flight. The ground shook as Flazor slammed Max into the ground with Seismic toss. Susan, knowing such a move would hurt, cringed.

_That's just one fall. He has two more._

Max stood up as Flazor took several steps backward. Both attempted fire attacks, which illuminated the darkening area in brilliant orange light as they met halfway. Susan felt the heat and shielded her eyes from the bright light. The building pressure came to a climax as the fire exploded, throwing everyone to the ground.

Susan stood in time to see Max and Flazor standing.

"Two down, one to go," Blaziken said.

Max leaped at Flazor, attacking with multiple slash attacks as Flazor cringed. Susan pumped her fist when he saw and heard two of Max's hits score critical hits. Max duplicated Flazor's seismic toss when he slammed Flazor to the ground.

Susan grinned and looked at Blaziken. "Two down, one to go."

"You're doing well," Flazor said. "But, enough is enough, let's end this."

"Couldn't agree more," Max said.

Flazor took several steps back, grinned and in a quick move dug under the scorched ground. Max looked back and forth as Susan blinked. Susan knew Dig to be a ground type move, it wouldn't hurt Max if he was flying but it could finish him if he stayed on the ground.

Max however, had a TM learned move up his own sleeve. With a smile on his face, he stood tall, clamped his hands together and pounded the ground as hard as he could, creating an Earthquake. Susan and Blaziken had to struggle to hold their ground but Max prevailed as Flazor shot out of the ground and onto his back, knocked out by the move.

"Yes!" Susan yelled as she pumped her fist. She ran toward Max and leaped at him, Max catching her in his arms. "That was awesome!"

Bliaziken was already at Flazor's side, making sure he was all right. When Flazor sat up and blinked, he nodded at Max.

"Impressive," Flazor said. "I would never have expected that."

Susan kissed Max. "He's smart _and_ strong. He'll make the _perfect_ father for our kids."

"Kids," Max asked. "I don't know if I'm ready for…"

Susan kissed Max, holding the moment for as long as she could. Never before had she been as attracted to anyone as she was attracted to Max.

More then anything, she wanted to show her attraction to Max but their species and size different would make it difficult. Susan on the other hand, _enjoyed_ a challenge.

"I don't think she's going to take _no _for an answer Max," Flazor said.

Susan released the kiss and looked Max in the eyes. "When we're ready…"

"I don't think I'll be able to say no," Max said.

&&&

Earlier in the evening, Jean-Luc and his daughter Dawn stood in an open field with Bunnerary watching a short distance behind.

"Okay, focus your attention on that rock," Jean-Luc said.

The rock in question was two meters in front of them. Jean-Luc was training Dawn. The smaller Pikachu released an electric attack that half struck the rock and half struck the ground beside it.

"Aww man," Dawn said.

"It's okay," Jean-Luc said, "you're doing just fine."

"I wana try again!" Dawn said.

"Go ahead," Jean-Luc said.

Just as Dawn as about to let lose with her attack, Ash and Misty landed behind Jean-Luc and Dawn. Dawn shot out the electric attack, this time hitting the rock dead on.

"Good shot," Ash said.

"Thanks mister," Dawn said.

"Who are you guys?" Jean-Luc asked.

Bunnerary hoped over to the duo, looking them over.

"Honey, I believe that's…"

Jean-Luc's eyes went wide.

"You guys evolved!"

Ash and Misty nodded. Dawn ran over to Ash and began to climb all over what to Dawn was her uncle.

"This is so cool," Dawn said. "Can you guys fly us places and stuff? I wana go on adventures like you and dad used to go on! Let's go see the world and stuff!"

Misty looked at Ash

"It _would_ be like old times again," Misty said. "Bring Brock along and it'll be almost exactly like old times."

Ash laughed, "Except with Jessie, James and Meowth on our side. I think Brock is busy with them and Scar."

Dawn leapt onto Misty, climbing all over her.

"Please Dawn, you're making them uncomfortable," Bunnerary said.

"Yeah Dawn," Jean-Luc said. "I don't think they like that."

"It's okay," Ash said. "I remember when _you_ were that excited."

"Well, you guys do look kinda cool," Jean-Luc said. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Since we can both fly," Ash said. "We're going to see the world. I want to try to remember as much of my former life as I can. Besides, there are still people out that I probably don't know what happened to us."

"Can we come?" Dawn asked.

"We don't want to burden our friends," Bunnerary said.

"It wouldn't be a burden," Ash said. "You're family to me. What would an adventure be without you guys?"

"Yay, an adventure," Dawn said.

"When do we go?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Ash said.

Pikachu leaped over to Bunnerary. "We can show you all sorts of cool stuff and places."

"You guys always said there's a whole world out there," Dawn said. "Can we explore it? Please?"

Dawn made sure to give her parents a puppy dog eye like look that few could resist.

"Well, I suppose it would be educational," Bunnerary said. "Who am I to deny my daughter that?"

"Cool!" Dawn said.

With that, Jean-Luc and Dawn climbed onto Ash's back while Bunnerary climbed onto Misty as Misty and Ash took to the air.

"First, we need to visit my Mom – my _human_ Mom," Ash said. "It's been a long time and she has a right to know what's happened to us. Oak does to, it's only fair."

"Maybe I can give my sisters a real scare – or just show 'em with their so called twerp sister has grown into," Misty said.

Flying with the sun at the backs, the duo began the long flight back to Pallet town. As they flew over the Valley, Ash noticed Daniel was standing with Raiden as well as two other Raichu and a Pichu. Curious as to what was going on, Ash decided to land on a ledge close by to observe without interfering.

&&&

Danny was happy for the lack of interference. Even if Ash didn't know it, Danny _knew _Ash and the others were there. He could sense Jean-Luc and Dawn.

Raiden looked over the other two Raichu a male and female, one Pichu and a Pikachu, both female. They appeared only moments ago in front of where Daniel was standing.

"What is going on?" the female Raichu asked. "One minute we're getting a delivery from a restaurant, the next we're all cat food."

"I don't think a cat would eat something that could deliver a 20,000 volt shock," the male Raichu said.

"How come I turned into a Pichu? Why am I saying these weird words?"

"Who are you mister?" the Pikachu said.

"Worst of all, we're all naked," the female Raichu said. "And so are you! It's bad enough my son vanishes! Now we get turned into fantasy creatures?"

"Mom, Dad?" Danny asked.

Danny _knew_ that the Raichu before him were his parents. In recent days, he'd been having dreams of his family. When he'd approached them in his dreams, the scent he'd smelled on them was the scent he could smell now. To an outside observer, his father and Raiden looked almost the same with Danny's father having somewhat darker fur. Danny knew however, that there were other ways to tell Raichu apart from one another.

The Raichu that was Danny father cocked his head.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Dad, it's me … Danny!"

The Pichu ran over to Danny and hugged him. Danny recognised her as his sister Clara. She'd been eight when Danny last saw her. Danny had been sixteen.

"Danny, is that you?" Clara asked.

Danny nodded. "Yes, Clara, it's your big brother – sort of. To answer your question Mom, we don't need to wear clothes any more. Besides, I don't feel naked."

"How come you're a baby?" Clara asked.

"I think the more important question is why have we become fictitious creatures?" Danny's mother asked. "How did we become fictitious creatures? Why do we suddenly know their language? Where have you been all these months? We've been worried sick! Then, weeks ago we hear of others vanishing and reports of dragons flying through the sky!"

"Wait a second," Danny's father said. "How do we know this is Danny?"

The Pikachu, Danny assuming her his then twelve-year-old sister Nadia approached him.

"Are you Danny?" Nadia asked. "Maybe if we ask ya a question only Danny would know the answer to."

"What kind of question?" Danny asked. "Wait a second, I know your names. I know my name. Clara and Nadia are my sisters. Dad, your name is Paul and Mom, your name is Fay. My middle name is Fredrick but no one ever calls me that unless I use the name as a fake name with your maiden name Mom, which is Townsed."

"He's right Mom," Nadia said.

"Come on Mom, it's Danny," Clara said. "He's just a Pichu now!"

"So Danny," Nadia said, pointing to Raiden. "Who's the hunk? Did I just call a Raichu a hunk?"

"That's Raiden," Danny said. "He's been taking care of me since…"

"I want to believe that's you Danny," Fay said. "But I need to ask one more thing."

"What?" Danny asked.

"What'd your favourite bad word?" Nadia asked.

Far glared at Nadia; She giggled but held back.

"Who's your favourite member of the justice league?" Fay asked.

Danny frowned. "Mom, you know that I never liked Justice League or DC Comics that much; I preferred Marvel. Storm and Wolverine were my favourite characters."

"All right, I guess I'm convinced," Fay said.

"Well Danny if that's you then I think you have some explaining to do," Paul said.

"So, how did this happen to you and what's been going on since?" Fay asked.

"Mom, Dad, it's a long story." Danny said. He hung his head. "I need to tell you guys something – I did something bad after this happened to me."

Danny told his story of his time on this world, including his encounter with Team Rocket and how they tricked him. He didn't hold back on the shame he felt. There was silence for a few moments after.

"Please don't hate Danny for what he did," Raiden said. "He didn't know, he made mistakes but we _all_ make mistakes. It was scary enough for him to be away from you guys and to be turned into a Pichu. Team Rocket used him."

"You're not a bad guy any more are you Danny?" Clara asked.

Danny shook his head.

"You must know stuff about the bad guys place," Nadia said. "Why not let the cops know what you know so you can get back at the bad guys for tricking you into joining them?"

"I told Ash and the others what I saw there," Danny said. "I guess they can tell the cops."

"Or, we could go there and fry 'em ourselves!" Nadia said. "With our powers, they wouldn't stand a chance!"

"They have guards," Raiden said. "Otherwise, someone would have taken them down years ago. It's not like a video game where a lone solider can go in and take down the entire invading army."

"Well Danny, do you have other friends here?" Fay asked.

"Yes," Danny said. "Hues, he's a Flygon, Storm, he's a Jolteon and Trigger, an Espeon. You guys already know Raiden"

"It's strange," Paul said. "I've never played any of those games in my life but I know what all of those species are."

"Can we meet your friends?" Clara asked.

"Could your Flygon friends fly us places?" Nadia asked.

"I'm not sure if that's safe," Fay said.

"He knows what he's doing," Danny said. "He'll never let us fall."

Clara grinned at Nadia. "If Danny has a psychic type then maybe he can help you be less crazy."

"Hey, that's not funny!" Nadia said. "I'm gonna zap you right up your…"

"Now, now," Raiden said. "That's not nice. It was just a joke."

Nadia looked at Raiden, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red.

"Forget it Nadia," Paul said. "He's too old for you."

Raiden pet Nadia on the head. "You're a cute Pikachu; maybe some day."

If her eyes could become hearts, they would have.

"He said I'm cute," Nadia said.

"You'll get used to it," Danny said.

The sound of something landing beside the group turned all of their heads. Danny looked to see that it was Hues. A quick hop had Danny at Hues feet.

"Hues, my family finally arrived!" Danny said.

While Danny was used to Hues' height difference, Danny could tell that his family was not. They all kept a distance from Hues.

"It's okay guys," Danny said. "He won't hurt you."

"Why are they afraid?" Hues asked.

"They just changed," Danny said. "They're not used to being so tiny."

Hues looked at the two Raichu.

"Why don't I show you around this place?" Hues asked. "I can show you that it's safe here and that no one will hurt you."

"I don't know," Fay said.

"I can go with you guys," Danny said. "Raiden can look after Nadia and Clara."

Danny saw that Nadia was already blushing.

"I'll go with Danny," Fay said. "Paul, you stay here with the others."

Hues nodded and lay down to allow Danny and Fay to climb aboard his back. Danny instructed Fay to hang on. When Hues took off, Fay was shaking.

"It's okay Mom, he _won't_ let us fall," Danny said.

"I trust your friend Danny," Fay said. "I just don't like heights or flying."

"Then why'd you volunteer?" Danny asked.

"I saw the way your sister was looking at your friend," Fay said. "Someone has to keep a watch on them to make sure they don't try anything."

"Raiden's cool, he won't try anything," Danny said.

Fay smiled. "It's not your friend I'm worried about."

Flying through the Valley, Hues flew over a group of Charizard that Danny recognised as the other former humans. Danny wondered what they were discussing.

&&&

They were discussing making Tom and John official. Tom had suggested it.

John and Tom were standing close to one another with Vincent and Francine behind Tom. Larry and Nancy stood behind John.

"So, does this mean we're friends forever or something?" John asked.

"More then that," Tom said. "We'd be special friends now but when we're older, we'd be mates."

"You mean like getting married or something?" John said. "Aren't we too young for that?"

Tom shrugged her shoulders. "Most human kids your age are still afraid of girls or think we're icky."

Her use of the pronoun _we're_ made Tom gulp a little. Even if she felt male on the inside, she'd come to accept that her current form was female.

"You're cool, not icky" John said. "So, would this mean that – I don't – what does it mean again?"

Nancy smiled. "John, I think what Tom means is that, when you two are older, Tom wants to be like a wife for you or at least for you guys to have kids."

"Are you ready for that Tom?" Vincent asked.

"We're staying here," Tom said. "With Tom, this feels all right. It might not with one of the other guys."

"Is that something _you're_ ready for John?" Vincent asked.

"Tom's cool," John said. "It feels okay for him to be a girlfriend. I don't want another guy to be her boyfriend! This official thing sounds cool. I wana do it too."

Tom hugged John. One thing she'd come to enjoy about being female was being able to expression her emotions without fear of people making snide remarks.

Once Tom released the hug, he was ready to play.

"Now that we've taken care of that, there's something else we want to discuss," Larry said.

"What's that?" Vincent asked.

"We've been having dreams over the past couple of days," Larry said.

Nancy nodded. "For both of us, they've involved our parents."

Vincent looked at Tom and John.

"I assume you mean dreams in general," Vincent said.

Larry laughed. "Yes, in general. We've both seen our parents change from humans to Charizard and tell us that they'll see us soon."

"It was amazing how young both my mother and father looked," Nancy said. "I haven't seen them looking so young in – well ever. They looked even younger then we did as humans. It was such a relief considering my father's heart condition and that my mother uses a walker."

"I know the feeling," Larry said. "My father has had to wear glasses since he was in his teens. Now, he can barley see even with him. In my dreams, he could see well enough to fly."

"I believe I've been having similar dreams," Vincent said. "Perhaps it is a sign."

"Maybe it is," Francine said.

"Then we can see Grandma and Grandpa again?" John asked. "It sucks that they aren't here!"

"Yeah, it would be cool if mine got to do this too," Tom said.

"Those dreams might just be dreams," Vincent said. "But, I have a feeling that we all just might be seeing them soon."

&&&

Across the cosmos, on the world the former humans came from. The TF Restaurant began to fill deliveries destined for destinations all around the country, everywhere from a retirement community in Florida to a house in the next town over from where the Carlson's lived.

Indeed, both families would soon be re-united and the Valley would soon have some new residents.

For several, this was indeed the end of their time as humans but also the beginning of new adventures as Pokémon.


End file.
